Pociones, Seda y una casa de muñecas
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus y Hermione son buenos amigos, pero ella quiere desaparecer un rato de la vista de sus amigos y sus hijos, y Severus decide darle una mano, quitándola de la linea de visión de todos, pero poniéndola justo frente a sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación del fic original de OneCelestialBeing, Potions, Silk Scarves, and a Dollhouse. Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y la historia original, a OneCelestialBeing.

Pociones, Seda y una casa de muñecas.

Capítulo 1

"¡Maldición mujer! ¿Es que nunca vas a limpiar esta habitación desastrosa?"

Una serie de ruidos en cadena, y luego una seguidilla de maldiciones, había catapultado a Hermione desde la cocina, en donde había estado preparando el almuerzo, hacia la parte posterior de su casa. El sonido había sido tan fuerte, y la había sobresaltado tanto, tan de pronto, que ni siquiera se había molestado en dejar el cuchillo con el que estaba untando manteca sobre un pan, y aún lo tenía en la mano, así como el repasador, cuando llegó a la habitación en cuestión. Pero la imagen de un muy molesto Severus Snape, yaciendo desparramado de espaldas, cual tortuga que ha quedado patas arriba, en medio de una pila de cajas y ropa recién doblada, que había tenido la intensión de guardar más tarde, la hizo reírse descontroladamente, y que en consecuencia, causó que dejara caer el cuchillo y el repasador, justo a sus pies, y el cuchillo terminó clavado en el suelo, muy, muy cerca del dedo gordo de su pie.

"¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Eh?" Gruñó Severus. "Me las arreglé para sobrevivir una guerra mágica, tú y tus dos amigos casi me matan varias veces, eso sin mencionar todos los encuentros cercanos con la muerte, que tuve cuando era estudiante. Todo lo que se necesita es un viaje tu casa, cuando se supone que estoy haciendo mi trabajo, para sacarme de mi miseria."

Severus se veía tan molesto que Hermione no podía parar de reír a pesar de la ácida expresión del rostro del hombre.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó ella, luego de agacharse para levantar el cuchillo de la manteca y el repasador. "Trataba de agradecerte por ayudarme. Te estaba preparando el almuerzo, de hecho. Después de todo, te desviaste de tu camino para traerme las pociones."

"Si bueno…" Refunfuñó Snape, poniéndose de pie y quitándose el polvo bruscamente de los pantalones, con una mano.

"La próxima vez, te dejaré todo en la jodida cocina. Solo estaba buscando un lugar en donde dejar el libro que te traje."

Hermione ya estaba regresando a la cocina, se detuvo en seco, girando la cabeza, con la boca abierta.

"No te estarás refiriendo a…"

"Sí. A ese." Respondió Severus, picándole la espalda suavemente con un dedo mientras seguían caminando. "Finalmente pude encontrar una copia, así ya no tendrás que tratar de sacar la mía de mi casa a cada rato."

El hecho de haber permitido a Hermione entrar en su casa, hablaba a gritos sobre lo que había logrado Severus como persona.

Había habido un punto, después de la guerra, en donde él no había querido saber nada del Trío Dorado, o alguno de sus colegas, para más señas. El encontrarse _atrapado_ , en una _amistad_ , él suponía que esa era una palabra adecuada, con una jovencita, veinte años menor que él, le había resultado desconcertante al principio. No fue sino hasta el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Hermione, (ella había llorado, suplicado, berreado, zapateado y amenazado hasta que él prometió ir a la fiesta), que Severus cayó en la cuenta que albergaba algo más que solo sentimientos platónicos por la joven hechicera.

Apenas habían cortado el pastel, cuando vio al mocoso Weasley, inclinarse sobre ella y manosearle el trasero a la chica, cuando supuso que nadie estaba mirando. En ese punto, Severus se había dado cuenta que deseaba ser el único que pudiera tocar el trasero de Hermione, nadie más. Eso, y que deseaba arrancarle a la comadreja todos y cada uno de sus mugrientos dedos, por haberla manoseado como si se tratara de una prostituta barata.

Por supuesto, Severus tenía un montón de complejos y a menudo se preguntaba si ella seguía siendo su amiga, solo por lástima. Eso, y por el acceso que la chica tenía a su biblioteca. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, él disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, y además, ella era mucho mejor cocinera de lo que él era.

Otra cosa que había cimentado su amistad, era un incidente ocurrido el año anterior.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione había salido de parranda por Londres muggle, con sus amigos, y se había puesto ebria, hasta el punto de tener que andar a gatas.

De alguna manera, había logrado llegar a su casa, no sin antes enviar a Severus su patronus, rogándole que la sacara de su miseria

Él se había aparecido en casa de la castaña, (los hechizos de seguridad llevaban largo tiempo reconociéndolo), y había encontrado a Hermione en posición fetal, en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza.

De haber sido otra persona la 'víctima' del alcohol, Severus la hubiera dejado que durmiera la borrachera. Sin embargo, él había estado en medio de la elaboración de una poción, cuando la fantasmagórica nutria de Hermione, había entrado en su escasamente iluminada casa.

Sin pensarlos dos veces, él había levantado a la sollozante mujer en sus brazos y se había aparecido con ella, en La Hilandera.

Para alguien que apenas le llegaba al hombro, la mujercita hizo un escándalo que solo podía ser descripto como monumental, cuando se le revolvió el estómago por la cantidad de tragos mezclados, combinados con la aparición, y terminó vomitando todo en el suelo de la estancia de Severus.

Contorsionándose violentamente, hasta que solo le quedó bilis en el estómago, Hermione se había echado a llorar, disculpándose repetidas veces, por ser una inconveniencia tan poco atractiva.

Le había costado mucho a Severus el no estallar en carcajadas al ver a la ebria hechicera. Se había manchado todo el frente del vestido, se le había corrido el maquillaje, y eso le daba un aspecto como de lechuza, con los dos ojos enmarcados en pintura negra, y el cabello se veía como si hubiera metido los dedos en el enchufe.

En medio de todo, se las arregló para quitarle las prendas manchadas y meterla en el baño y bajo la ducha, que parecía que nunca iba a soltar un chorro de agua parejo, y para dejarla limpia, mientras le juraba a la joven que no iba a morir, que no necesitaba ir a San Mungo, y que se sentiría mejor en la mañana, aunque sí tendría un dolor de cabeza asesino.

Luego, la llevó hasta su pequeña cama y le hizo beber una poción azul. Luego, Severus la dejó dormir la borrachera.

Luego de finalizar con las pociones que había dejado con un hechizo conservador, había ido a ver cómo seguía Hermione.

La chica estaba literalmente desparramada bajo las sábanas, y se veía como una depresión en el espacio entre las piernas.

Al principio, él no había prestado atención a la desnudez de la joven, ya que lo único que había querido, era dejarla limpia y ponerla a dormir. El verla ahora, y tener la certeza que saber que estaba completamente desnuda, hizo que le hirviera la sangre, pero incluso él no era capaz de ir tan lejos como manosear a una muy incapacitada e inconsciente jovencita. Incluso, se había ido a dormir al durísimo sillón que estaba junto a la ventana, sabiendo que eso era lo correcto.

A pesar de lo embotado que estaba su cerebro, ella había abierto apenas los ojos, y había dicho un 'gracias' arrastrado, mientras trataba de hacer un gesto, invitando a Severus a dormir a su lado.

Así que, por primera vez, habían dormido en la misma cama. Ella, bajo las sábanas, con la cabeza de lado, porque su aliento era horrendo, y él, sobre el cobertor.

"¿En qué piensas?" Le preguntó Hermione a Severus, mientras él la seguía hasta la cocina.

"Estaba recordando la primera y única vez que te vi completamente borracha, y me preguntaba por qué esperaste hasta los veintiséis años para hacerlo."

"¡No! ¡No hables de eso!" Gritó ella con vergüenza y las mejillas teñidas de rojo furioso. "¿Es que nunca vas a dejar que olvide eso?"

"Los libros a los que les vomitaste encima nunca lo olvidarán." Replicó él sin darle importancia. "Pero en tu defensa, diré que eres una ebria muy educada. Te la pasaste repitiendo, 'lo siento, lo siento tanto', una y otra, y otra vez. Incluso, te ofreciste para limpiar el piso, y no te quejaste cuando te di tostadas quemadas en el desayuno."

"Bueno, al menos me hiciste el desayuno, que es más de lo que puedo decir de Ron y Harry." Se rió Hermione, todavía recordando. "Las cosas que esos dos le hacen a los huevos…es prácticamente un crimen."

"Todavía me asusta recordar las clases de pociones de esos dos… no….por favor, no me lo recuerdes." Gruñó Severus. "Como sea, ¿por qué tu habitación se ve como si hubiera vomitado? ¿Has oído, alguna vez, de los hechizos de limpieza?"

"Severus Snape, más te vale que no digas nada más. Algunas partes de tu casa no han visto una limpieza desde los días del primer Primer Ministro. Lo que sucede es que estaba buscando una cosa."

"¿Qué buscabas? ¿Tu salud mental? Estoy seguro que no se está escondiendo debajo de la cama, entre las gigantescas motas de polvo."

Severus se había sentado en la pequeña isla de la cocina, y estaba mordisqueando el sándwich que Hermione había puesto frente a él. La mueca burlona quedó momentáneamente oculta detrás de la servilleta de papel, con la que Severus se limpió la boca, mientras ella le echaba una mirada reprobatoria.

" _No,_ Sr. Sabihondo. Lo que estaba buscando, era una sortija que me dio mi papá. La noche anterior, cuando hice de niñera, estaba sobre mi cómoda, pero ahora no puedo encontrarla."

"Sobre eso," Comenzó a decir Severus luego de tragar su bocado de sándwich. "¿Es que vas a pasar cada fin de semana cuidando niños que ni siquiera son tuyos? ¿Vas a pasar cada fin de semana limpiando traseros, babas, y solo dios sabe qué otras cosas?"

"¿Por qué no Severus? ¿Es que prefieres que te limpie a ti el trasero?" Preguntó Hermione dulcemente, mientras servía dos vasos de limonada.

"¿Sabes qué? Debería ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte una zurra en el trasero por semejante comentario."

"Oh, oh, ten cuidado, podría gustarme que lo hagas…" Retrucó ella, cosa que dejó de una pieza al mago frente a ella. "Merlín sabe que esa sería la única acción que tendría desde…diablos, ¿es mala señal que no pueda recordar desde cuándo?"

"Mocosa desvergonzada, tú no necesitas una zurra, necesitas un bozal."

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta el dulce sonido de mi voz?"

Este tipo de conversaciones, entre ellos, era normal. Hermione sabía que Severus tenía un sentido del humor sádico, pero a veces, era muy divertido, a su muy peculiar y parca manera.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, la ausencia solo aumenta el cariño. Tal vez, me encariñaría más con tu voz si no la escuchara tan a menudo."

"Eres un hombre horrible. Me voy a grabar cantando, me voy a meter en tu casa, voy a poner la grabación para que se repita una y otra vez, y lo voy a esconder donde ni la magia lo pueda encontrar. Luego, voy a pintar todos tus sweaters de rosado."

"Si crees que serás capaz de entrar en mi casa y agitar tu varita, estás tristemente equivocada." Dijo Snape con seguridad, provocando la risa en Hermione.

"Hablando de rosado, ¿qué mierda es esa cosa fea que estaba en medio del suelo de tu habitación?"

Hermione se puso seria al pensar de qué estaba hablando él.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso! Eso es mi vieja casa de muñecas. Mi abuelo la hizo para mí cuando era yo pequeña. Lily adora la adora y le prometí que la dejaría jugar con ella cuando viniera. Deja de fruncir el ceño."

Snape se veía como si fuera una nube negra, de las que prometen rayos y truenos, en medio de los alegres colores de la cocina de ella, allí sentado, en el taburete alto, mirándola con el ceño bien fruncido.

"Bueno, como sea, casi caigo sobre esa cosa infernal. ¿Y no se supone que le pones una muñequitas adentro, o alguna basura similar? ¿Por qué está llena de bufandas?"

"Creo que Lily las estuvo usando como sábanas para sus muñecas." Replicó ella, distraída. "No le pregunté. Todo lo que sé, es que estuvo entretenida por horas, y yo necesitaba la tranquilidad para poder poner a dormir al bebé."

Snape revoleó los ojos al pensar en los pequeños niños Potter. No tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero prefería poner los testículos en una prensa, que tener que pasar una noche con ellos. No. Severus no quería saber nada con niños. Estaba totalmente retirado, y no tenía deseos de volver a enseñar, pero todavía preparaba pociones para la enfermería de Hogwarts y para San Mungo, lo cual era un muy buen suplemento para su pensión, y lo mantenía ocupado entre semana. Los fines de semana, estaban reservados para actividades más tranquilas, muchas de las cuales, incluían a Hermione, aunque últimamente, había pasado mucho tiempo cuidando de los niños Potter o los niños Weasley, lo que no dejaba tiempo para algo más. Durante la semana, ella trabajaba como maniática en el Ministerio, a menudo, con el tiempo justo para tragar la cena, darse una ducha rápida y caer rendida en la cama, y todo para despertar al día siguiente y repetir todo el proceso.

Muchas veces, Severus quiso sugerirle que trabajaba demasiado duro, que necesitaba tiempo para salir con sus insulsas amigas, o cosas por el estilo.

Severus había odiado a cada uno de los idiotas con los que Hermione había salido desde que había terminado con Weasley, hacía mucho tiempo ya. Que Severus supiera, ella nunca había llevado a ninguno de esos patanes a su casa, ni ella había ido a la de ellos. En su experta, pero no solicitada, opinión, Hermione era demasiado buena para ese hato de tarados.

No era como si pensara que él mismo era mejor, pero ni loco admitiría semejante cosa.

"¿Por qué cuernos no les dices a tus amigos que se ocupen de sus mocosos por un jodido fin de semana?" Preguntó él.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Suspiró Hermione, haciendo girar, distraídamente, el hielo en su vaso. "Pero es que me lo pidieron de antemano, solo que no me di cuenta que resultarían ser cuatro fines de semana consecutivos en el mes. Es por eso que mi cuarto se ve así; tienes suerte de no haber visto el cuarto de las cajas. Me da miedo entrar ahí."

"Si está tan mal como tu habitación, prefiero no saber." Replicó él, terminando su sándwich y sacudiendo las migajas de sus manos sobre el plato. "Pero sí te agradezco que me hayas hecho el almuerzo. Me salvaste de quemar otra tetera."

"No entiendo cómo eres capaz de preparar pociones con los ojos cerrados, pero siempre te las arreglar para quemar hasta el agua…con una tetera eléctrica." Dijo Hermione.

"Cocinar y preparar pociones no son la misma cosa." Comentó Severus, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente. "Me largo. Me esperan en San Mungo."

"Gracias otra vez." Dijo ella, de alguna manera, decepcionada que tuviera que irse tan rápido.

"Sabes, siempre puedes prepararte tus propias pociones." Dijo Severus con fastidio, mientras se echaba a los hombros su capa de viaje. "Así no tendría que cruzar la ciudad."

Hermione se rió. Ella sabía que a Severus le gustaba prepararle las pociones. Tónicos para los dolores de cabeza, para los dolores menstruales, incluso una crema para las cicatrices que ella usaba para esa horrible marca que tenía entre los pechos. Él las hacía todas.

Casi le da un ataque la vez que ella sugirió que compraría todo en la botica, solo para darle un respiro a él.

"No. Es por eso que te conservo cerca de mí." Le dijo a Severus, haciendo que sonriera.

"Tal vez debería prepararte una poción que te haga invisible para todo el mundo, así ya no tendrías a todo el mundo pidiéndote favores a diestra y siniestra."

Hermione sabía que Severus tenía razón. De verdad, ella estaba agotada, entre ayudando a todos y las horas extras que trabajaba para su autoritario jefe. Pero, ¿qué haría ella con el tiempo extra? Todos estaban casados y tenían familias. "Ginny y Luna, al igual que algunas de las chicas del trabajo, a veces tenían tiempo de ir a un pub o a tomar un café, pero también tenían esposos. No juzgaba a sus amistades, pero a Hermione le parecía que su propio 'felices por siempre', significaba un matrimonio y una casa llena de niños, al menos, no por el momento.

Disfrutaba de su trabajo y disfrutaba regresar a la quietud de su casa, en donde podía pasearse en bragas si le daba la gana, mientras cenaba té con chocolate Cadbury, si no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Su mamá siempre decía algo sobre ella viviendo sola, mientras indicaba, delicadamente, que no se estaba haciendo más joven, y que se buscara un compañero antes de ser demasiado vieja para que le importara.

Una vez, mientras cenaban, Hermione le había dicho a Severus sobre los comentarios de su madre, y luego dijo, a modo de broma, que lo que ocurría, era que estaba esperando que él le propusiera matrimonio, lo que causó que Severus abriera los ojos como platos

Hermione le dijo que siguiera comiendo, que todavía tenía que engordarlo un poco más antes de encontrarle una esposa, y que tenía que enseñarle a cocinar, porque él era horrible en la cocina.

"SI encuentras una poción que de verdad me haga invisible, más vale que te procures de una segunda muestra, porque me niego a ser tu conejillo de indias." Se rió ella, mientras lo acompañaba fuera de la casa.

N/T Decidí dividir esta historia, que originalmente era un one-shot, en capítulos, para tener tiempo de terminarla. Lamento mucho la demora, espero sepan perdonarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Para la semana siguiente, Hermione ya estaba muy tentada en llamar a Severus y pedirle un caldero de esa supuesta poción de invisibilidad.

En los últimos fines de semana, su casa había estado repleta de niños bulliciosos. Había necesitado una gran cantidad de hechizos de limpieza para acabar con los restos de azúcar que habían sido esparcidos por toda la casa, cuando una gran bolsa reventó en el suelo de la cocina.

En el suelo del baño, habían sido dibujados unos garabatos de flores y soles con rayos desparejos, con tinta china negra, la cual provenía de un frasco, que Hermione juraba y perjuraba que había estado escondido en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio.

Habían pequeñas huellas marrones de manos, (ella había sobornado a los mocosos con sus galletas de chocolate favoritas, y se habían acabado la caja entera), marcaban las limpias superficies de sus paredes y muebles. Y Hermione temía aventurarse y ver el florero azul con flores blancas, que había sido torpemente escondido bajo la mesita de café.

Todo el asunto del cuidado infantil había provocado que se bebiera una botella entera de vino, una vez que los niños ya no estaban en la casa, mientras juraba que jamás se reproduciría, y que se encargaría de hacer que sus trompas de Falopio fueran unidas, cortadas y laminadas. Ni siquiera quería arriesgarse a tener sexo. De hecho, se pondría un cartel sobre las piernas que proclamara ' _La tienda de bollos está cerrada…indefinidamente.'_

El fin de semana que siguió, los padres de Hermione la habían visitado inesperadamente, llevando de visita a una de sus más molestas tías, quien no dejaba momento sin preguntar por qué su sobrina no se había casado aún, y si la chica no era una de esas jóvenes _liberales_ , a las que les gustaban otras chicas, en lugar de gustarle los chicos.

Hermione trató de revolear los ojos, luchando con las ganas de decirle que no, no era lesbiana, y que la homosexualidad no era nada nuevo ni _liberal._

El Sr. Granger casi se atraganta con su filete, mientras la Sra. Granger trataba de dirigir la conversación hacia aguas más tranquilas, mientras que Hermione, se terminaba su copa de vino tinto de un solo trago.

En la mañana del lunes, y a pesar de que la casa estaba adorablemente vacía, el solo pensar en arrastrase fuera de la cama para ir a trabajar, casi la hace llorar.

Al cabo de algunos minutos de seria consideración, llamó al Ministerio, vía Floo, para avisarles que ella no iría a trabajar ese día. Por supuesto, eso no evitó que su jefe la contactara a cada rato para preguntarle puras estupideces.

"Si me llama una sola vez más, juro que voy a…"

Se quejó Hermione a las once de la mañana, al escuchar que la chimenea se activaba de nuevo. Ella estaba a medio camino, en el pasillo a su habitación, y se detuvo para gritar a viva voz. "¡HERMIONE GRANGER YA NO VIVE AQUÍ! ¡EMPACÓ TODO LO QUE TENÍA Y SE MUDÓ A CHINA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO DEJE NINGÚN MENSAJE!"

"¿En serio?" Se escuchó una voz familiar responder desde el otro lado. "Entonces debería rastrear a esa pequeña desgraciada y castigarla, por irse sin despedirse."

Sonriendo, Hermione regresó corriendo y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Severus, aparecer en medio de las verdes llamas. "Creí que estabas…"

"Sé que lo pensaste, pero no. No soy tan idiota." Dijo Severus cortante. "¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? ¿Salvando a los unicornios o algo así?"

"¿Y no deberías estar tú trabajando? ¿Preparando más veneno?"

"Me cansé de tanto planeamiento y tanta preparación, por hoy, claro." Dijo Severus secamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás todavía en piyamas?"

Hermione se miró los viejos pantalones y la camiseta. "Porque me niego a salir de mi casa hoy." Anunció ella desafiante. "Estoy cansada. Jodidamente cansada. Fue suficientemente malo que tuviera que cuidar niños por un mes, pero lo peor, fue que vinieron mis padres de visita, sin avisar y con mi tía Heloise. Tuve que entregar mi habitación y la de invitados, y tuve que dormir en el sofá. Estoy muy vieja para dormir en el sofá de cualquiera, mucho más, en mi propio sofá. Mi trasero necesita acolchonamiento adecuado. Como sea, estaba tan destrozada, que el mismo Merlín podría haber venido a golpear a mi puerta, y yo le hubiera preguntado si no quería pasar más tarde."

"En ese caso, no te entretengo más." Replicó Severus, listo para cortar la conexión floo en cuanto Hermione gritara.

"¡No! ¡Aguarda! No…no me molesta verte a ti. Si no estás ocupado, claro." Trató de asegurarle, esperando que Severus quisiera quedarse con ella. Siempre había gustado de la compañía de Severus, sobre todo últimamente, cuando empezaba a resentir la soledad.

"¿Qué quieres almorzar? Iré a buscar algo."

"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo puedo preparar algo para los dos."

"Mujer, ni siquiera te has molestado en peinar ese nido de ratas que llamas cabello." Saltó Severus. "Eso solo puede significar que no estás de humor para cocinar, así que solo dime qué quieres e iré a buscarlo."

"¡Está bien! Comida china, y tartas jaffa. Y un poco de choco Leibnitz. ¡Y deja de gritarme!"

Severus le siseó como una cobra enojada antes de desaparecer, dejando atrás las llamas verdes.

Treinta minutos después, él estaba de regreso, en el umbral de su puerta, con el almuerzo de ambos y el postre que ella había pedido.

"¿Es que tienes cinco años?" Preguntó Severus, una vez que habían terminado la comida. Él y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá, con Severus con un libro en el regazo y ella con un libro balanceándose en una mano.

Ella había puesto las galletas en un plato y comía cada una con tal placer, que el deleite de su rostro se hacía palpable cada vez que mordía una, porque sacudía los dedos de los pies, pintados con barniz rosado.

"Gracias Severus." Farfulló ella, con la boca llena de galletas. "Ahora me siento mucho más relajada."

"Te ves más relajada, incluso con tu cabello viéndose como si estuviera petrificado." Comentó Severus desde atrás de su libro. "Por cierto, también bloqueé la chimenea. Justo ahora, nadie puede contactarse contigo."

Eso hizo que Hermione dejara de masticar.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué tal si hay alguna emergencia?!" Chilló ella, desparramando migajas por todas partes.

"Entonces que se las arreglen por sí mismos." Replicó él, como si no tuviera importancia, bajando su libro para sacudir una migaja que se le había quedado atrapada en la manga.

"Estabas a un paso de abordar el tren de la demencia. Lo que necesitas justo ahora, es comerte tus galletas, leer tu libro, y tratar de aferrarte a la poca sanidad mental que te queda."

Hermione sabía que Severus tenía razón, pero aun así, estiró una pierna y picó el muslo cubierto de tela negra de Severus, con el dedo gordo del pie, pero él atrapó el tobillo y tironeó de él hasta que tuvo todo el pie en su regazo.

"Vaya, vaya…si la gente nos viera ahora, las lenguas se caerían de las bocas." Dijo Hermione sugestivamente, tragándose el último pedazo de galleta, y flexionando los dedos que Severus sostenía con firmeza. "No solo te acusarían de pedófilo, también de pervertido, con un fetiche por los pies."

Él alzó una ceja y le sonrió de lado a Hermione, quien se estiró un poco más para poder poner su otro pie en su regazo.

"No te detengas, por favor, se siente tan bien."

"Srta. Granger, comienzo a creer que no solo me mantiene usted aquí para que le prepare pociones excelentes, si no que para que también le dé masajes de pies."

"Si escucharas a los demás, dirían que estuviste jugando con algo más." Se rió ella, recordando cómo Harry y Ron se habían burlado de su amistad con Severus.

Molly, por otro lado, insistía que Severus estaba detrás de su virtud, y Hermione había tenido que morderse la lengua para no decirle que su hijo ya se había encargado de eso, pobremente, eso sí.

"Lo que dicen los idiotas…"

Hermione comenzó a reír, pero el sonido fue reemplazado por un gemido, cuando Severus hundió sus dedos en el arco del pie.

"Eso se siente tan bien." Murmuró ella, hundiéndose más en los almohadones del sofá y haciéndole señas a él para que prosiguiera.

"Hey, ¿no se suponía que me ibas a preparar una poción de invisibilidad?" Preguntó ella, al cabo de algunos momentos. "¿O es que ya te cansaste de tener que preparar pociones para cada persona con la que te cruzas?"

"Pequeña mocosa atrevida…" Replicó él con suavidad, pero se tomó su tiempo para llevar su mano hasta el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, de donde extrajo un frasquito que contenía un poco de líquido blanco brillante.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Hermione, llena de excitación, sentándose con mucha prisa y quitándole el frasco de la mano. "¿De verdad esto me va a hacer invisible?"

"No. Pensé en toda la amplia gama de complicaciones que pudieran surgir, en caso que tú de verdad te vuelvas invisible. Lo que esto es, es una poción para empequeñecer, temporalmente, claro. Mira por ti misma a ver qué resulta. Dura un par de horas."

Hermione se preguntó qué diablos podía hacer con una poción para empequeñecer, pero viendo cuántas molestias se había tomado Severus para prepararla, y su tarde, definitivamente se había vuelto mucho mejor desde que él había llegado, así que decidió arriesgarse y destapó el frasco.

"Así que…si bebo esto, ¿qué pasará después? ¿Qué tan pequeña me volveré?"

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo."

"¿Y a dónde iré? ¿Me mantendrás en tu bolsillo?"

"Haces demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas." Replicó él, levantando el libro del suelo y buscando la parte en la que se había quedado. "De acuerdo, la beberé." Dijo Hermione resueltamente. "Pero no aquí. Iré a mi habitación."

"Oh, no. Mejor, voy contigo." Replicó Severus, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola por el pasillo. "Porque si aún no has limpiado allí, entonces es posible que te extravíes en medio de esa jungla de pelusas, y no tengo ganas de tener que explicarles a tus amigos y familia sobre tu desaparición."

Pero Hermione, sí había limpiado la habitación, e incluso, había empujado la casa de muñecas contra una pared, dejando la abertura posterior expuesta.

"Qué gracioso Severus." Retrucó ella, llevándose la poción a los labios. "Un momento, ¿dónde está la tuya? ¡No voy a beber esto yo sola!"

"Si eso significa que te calles, la beberé también. ¿Te callarás?" Preguntó él, sacando un segundo frasco con brusquedad.

"Tal vez, pero solo hay una forma de saber." Dijo ella con suficiencia, y tratando de entonar como la voz de Severus, esa voz que él usó cuando dijo exactamente la misma frase.

Hermione insistió en contar hasta tres antes de que ambos bebieran la poción. Tardó unos minutos en hacer efecto, pero de pronto, se oyó un sonido y el ruido de la ropa al caer al suelo, formando un montón de género en el lugar en donde habían estado paradas dos personas.

"¡Mmmmmmhhhhppphh!"

Luchando y maldiciendo en su contienda contra unas bragas gigantes, unos pantalones y una camiseta, Hermione finalmente logró emerger desde una prisión de tela, hasta quedar de pie sobre la alfombra, las fibras de la misma, casi tan altas como ella misma, en ese momento.

"¿Pero qué…?"

N/T: jejeeeeee a ver qué hacen ahora que están los dos del tamaño de un pitufo...jeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Con la boca abierta, Hermione se quedó de piedra al mirar alrededor de la habitación, como si la viera por primera vez, y a través de nuevos ojos. Todo se veía absolutamente enorme. Su cama, su cómoda, su mesita de noche…hasta sus zapatillas, que habían sido dejadas a un lado la noche anterior, cuando se había ido a la cama, ahora parecían monumentales.

 _Gracias a la diosa que ya no tengo gato. Crookshanks hubiera pensado que tenía un juguete nuevo._

Muy pronto, se acostumbró a su nuevo entorno, aunque nuevo no era una manera adecuada de indicarlo, ya que era el mismo lugar, solo que visto desde la perspectiva de una hormiga. De repente, Hermione cayó en la cuenta que no había visto a su amigo.

"¿Severus?" Llamó ella, mirando entre la pila de ropa negra que contrastaba con la pálida coloración de su habitación.

Desde el punto de vista de la castaña, la pila de ropa negra era como una montaña altísima.

 _Mierda, no puedo distinguir los pantalones de la camisa._ Pensó ella, al ver el monocromático guardarropa de Severus. Incluso con el más cálido de los climas, él, usaba negro, desde que ella estaba en pañales.

"¡Severus! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Deja de gritar, mujer." Respondió él, con la voz afectada, desde algún lugar, debajo de la pila de ropa negra, que parecía no tener fin.

"Solo mides cuatro pulgadas y todavía tienes una voz capaz de levantar a los muertos."

Justo cuando Hermione estaba abriendo la boca para retrucar, el hechicero, al que toda la vida había visto totalmente vestido, apareció en su campo visual.

La cabeza con cabellos negros fue lo primero que notó, adjunta a un rostro angular, que seguía en un delgado cuello, y los pálidos hombros, brazos como paquetes de alambres, y un pálido y delgado pecho, que apenas se veía un poco flojito en el abdomen, (de lo cual, Hermione tomaba orgullosamente el crédito, considerando que el hombre había lucido, casi toda la vida, como si estuviera desnutrido). Las piernas parecían necesitar un poco de sol. Pero era la parte entre el vientre y los muslos, la que se veía más oscura que el resto del cuerpo, rodeada por el denso vello negro, que puso histérica a Hermione.

La castaña gritó, Severus se quedó pasmado, y ella corrió tan rápido como se lo permitían su piernitas, mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un gesto sobrador.

"¡Estás desnudo! ¡ _Desnudo!_ " Gritó la chica mientras seguía corriendo. "¿Por qué mierda estás desnudo?"

Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero aun así, Severus no pudo evitar las risitas que le surgían.

"Tú también estás desnuda, en caso que no lo hayas notado."

El comentario, suavemente ofrecido, y que no llevaba ni la más mínima carga de vergüenza, hizo que Hermione se detuviera, se diera la vuelta y mirara a Severus, luego se miró a sí misma, luego a Severus de nuevo, y luego, de nuevo a correr como loca, gritando y buscando, presumiblemente, un lugar en donde esconderse.

El sonido de la joven hechicera en pleno estado de histeria le provocó algo que era del todo inusual. Una risa oxidada emanó desde los confines de su vientre con intensidad.

Luego pensó que debería sentirse más avergonzado, dada la situación. Sabía que no era para nada atractivo, y sentía que su delgado y desfigurado por las cicatrices, dejaba mucho que desear.

Observó a Hermione, que se había alejado, en busca de un lugar en donde ocultarse, y se sintió como si pusieran un enchastre pintado con los dedos, junto a un Monet. Él no tenía idea de por qué le aterraba tanto a la joven, que él la viera desnuda. Merlín sabía que el ver esos pechos con pezones rosados, esa piel que se veía tan suave y ese suave vello castaño entre las piernas, eran una suntuosa visión para él. Su miembro no tenía objeciones con respecto al redondo y hermoso trasero de ella, que se movía cada vez que ella cambiaba de dirección, tratando de huir de él, lo más rápido que pudo, en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo único que llevaban puesto eran las expresiones de sus rostros. La de ella, una de completo horror, y la de él, una de humor.

"¿Hermione?" Llamó él, maldiciendo al golpearse un dedo del pie contra una arruga de la alfombra. "¿Dónde diablos estás?"

"¡No te diré!" respondió ella a los gritos, desde algún lugar, del otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Por qué estás comportando como una tonta?" Preguntó Severus, haciendo una pausa para ver desde dónde venía la voz. "Seguramente has visto hombres desnudos antes, ¿verdad? Lamento que te sangraran los ojos al verme, pero me temo que no soy digno de mirar."

Los oscuros ojos escrudiñaban la habitación en busca de Hermione. Ella se había escondido en la rosada casa de muñecas, en una de las pequeñas habitaciones decoradas vaporosamente, y estaba oculta justo detrás de un biombo de algo similar a la seda. Adentrándose cuidadosamente en el lugar, amoblado con muebles a escala, Severus se paró calmadamente, justo del otro lado del dichoso biombo, escuchando la agitada respiración de la castaña entrada en pánico.

"¡No me mires!" Gritó ella desde el otro lado. Él casi se echa a reír a carcajadas de nuevo. No podía creer que ella, quien usualmente era como una leona rugiente, ahora estaba toda acobardada, demostrando una vergüenza virginal, sobre algo tan trivial como la desnudez.

Al principio, Severus creyó que el desagrado lo causaba el verlo desnudo a él, pero solo le tomó un segundo para notar que lo que demostraba su rostro era timidez, no repulsión.

"Si te avergüenza tanto estar desnuda, ¿cómo diablos hiciste para tener sexo?" Preguntó él, con gran interés y mirando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un sofá tamaño muñeca, que tenía almohadones de terciopelo real.

"Pero que cosa tan interesante…" Murmuró él, observando todo con curiosidad. "Este lugar tiene mejores muebles que mi propia casa. Si fuera la clase de tipo que gusta del terciopelo, me robaría esto y lo transfiguraría para ponerlo en mi propia sala."

Para ese momento, Hermione se había asomado, apenas se veía la cabeza llena de rulos. Una corriente de aire fresco, le recordó con burla, que estaba desnuda como el día en el que nació. Severus se había sentado en el dichoso sofá, que estaba apoyado contra una delgada pared de madera, viéndose bastante cómodo, incluso estando rodeado de rojo.

"¿Bueno? ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?" Preguntó él, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

" _¡Claro que sí!_ ¡Claro que he visto un hombre desnudo! Es que nunca…nunca…me quedé mirando… ¡Es poco amable quedarse mirando!" Farfulló la chica con frustración.

"¿Y quién te dijo eso?" Preguntó Severus, solo para encontrarse con una pared de silencio. "¿Es que acaso te vas a quedar allí las tres próximas horas?"

"Tal vez."

' _Mierda…'_ Pensó Severus, sin dejar de escrudiñar el lugar. No había sido su intensión el hacerla enfadar, y se preguntó cómo iba a ser, pasar las próximas horas así. La cabeza de Hermione desapareció de nuevo. Estuvo callada por varios minutos, aún escondida del otro lado del biombo, y Severus se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí.

' _¡Mierda! Solo espero que no esté llorando.'_

"¿Severus?" Preguntó la chica con voz queda. "Por favor, ¿serías tan amable en encontrarme algo con qué cubrirme?"

Ella sonaba como si estuviera en el suelo, y Severus se sintió tentado para asomarse a ver qué estaba haciendo allí. Al menos, no sonaba como si estuviera llorando, pero si se atrevía a asomarse, se arriesgaba a que ella se pusiera histérica de nuevo, y todo ese drama, era algo que definitivamente, Severus no había anticipado cuando preparó la poción.

"Por el amor de dios, no me importa si estás desnuda." Gruñó él sin darle importancia.

"¡Por favor!" Suplicó la castaña. "Por favor, no quiero que me veas así…"  
"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes un tercer pezón o algo así? ¿Dedos de más? No, porque ya he visto tus pies. Honestamente, no veo cuál pueda ser el problema."

" _¡Severus!"_

"De acuerdo Granger." Concedió él, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Era algo completamente irreal. Medir apenas diez centímetros, y desnudo, mientras caminaba por esa inquietantemente realista habitación en miniatura, era raro. Al menos no había ninguna muñeca rara allí. Severus no tenía una opinión definida con respecto a los juguetes, especialmente los pensados para las niñas pequeñas, pero alguna que otra vez, había pasado frente a los escaparates de unas jugueterías en Diagon Alley, y los rostros pintados de esas muñecas podía espantar a muerte a cualquier adulto.

Con respecto a la dichosa casita, algunas de las decoraciones era demasiado brillantes para su gusto, y Severus se vio tentado en prender fuego ciertos elementos, hasta que recordó que su varita yacía en el suelo de la habitación de Hermione, en medio de una pila de ropa, que seguramente se estaba arrugando mucho.

Mmmm…tal vez podría incinerar esas cortinas con un hechizo no verbal. Cómo era posible que alguien pensara que cortinas con ese diseño floral, eran atractivas, era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento.

' _¡Olvida las jodidas cortinas! ¡Ya ve a buscarle algo a esa chica, para que se cubra, antes que le dé un ataque cardíaco!'_

Dio vueltas por ahí, buscando algo que hiciera las veces de ropa, y se topó con una pila de bufandas de seda. Severus tomó una brazada de ellas, lo más que sus diminutos brazos podía cargar en ese momento, y las arrastró hasta la habitación en la que se había escondido Hermione.

Esas prendas habían sido cuando tenía su tamaño normal, pero ahora tenían el tamaño de un cobertor y se veían como la larguísima y extraña cola de un vestido de novia, al ser arrastradas por Severus, a través de la casa de muñecas. Afortunadamente, no eran muy pesadas, así que pronto, pudo recogerlas todas.

"Ten, aquí." Dijo él de mala gana, empujando con una sola mano, un trozo de seda púrpura, con lunares, hacia Hermione, mientras mantenía la cabeza mirando en la dirección contraria.

"Yo también me he cubierto, para no herir tus sensibilidades, así que ya no necesitas ocultarte."

"Gracias." Dijo ella, con la voz amortiguada. Al cabo de algunos minutos, y después que Severus hubiera escuchado algunos insultos dichos entre dientes, Hermione reapareció, cubierta desde el cuello hasta los tobillos por una estratégicamente utilizada bufanda de seda. Casi se veía como una de esas mujeres que aparecen en las publicidades, anunciando viajes a islas tropicales.

Severus sentía mucha menos vergüenza que ella, así que solo se había cubierto de la cintura hacia abajo con una bufanda azul, también con lunares.

El resto de las dichosas bufandas estaban apiladas en medio de la habitación, pero cubrían algunos de esos pequeños muebles, dándole al lugar, un aspecto como en interior de la botella de un genio.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó él, encontrando el sofá debajo de un gran trozo de seda. Se sentó allí y palmeó el almohadón a su lado.

"No me gusta que me vean desnuda." Respondió Hermione tersamente, sentándose junto a Severus.

Él la miró. "Casi me atemoriza preguntar cómo te las arreglaste para tener intimidad con algún hombre."

"A oscuras y debajo de las sábanas." Murmuró ella, apretando los labios contras sus rodillas, y poniéndose roja como un tomate.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡Eso no es sexo! ¡Es un trámite!" Severus casi explotó, provocando que ella se encogiera todavía más.

"¡Lo has estado haciendo mal! Y creo que eso es algo que no estás acostumbrada a escuchar."

"Bueno, lo siento… ¡disculpa si no he tenido tanta… _práctica_ como tú!" Retrucó Hermione, también a los gritos.

"Yo lamento que un infeliz te haya hecho pensar que necesitabas cubrirte, yacer como una piedra, y pensar en Inglaterra."

"¡Dios! ¡De verdad debería darte una bofetada!" Atacó ella, aunque eso de 'yacer como una piedra y pensar en Inglaterra', le había provocado un ataque de risa. "Maldito seas, ¡deja de reírte de mí! No puedo evitar ser tímida."

"Si te sirve de consuelo, sé cómo es sentirse inseguro con uno mismo." Admitió él en medio de risitas.

"Mentiras. Eres la persona más segura de sí misma que conozco. Al menos eso es lo que proyectas."

"Pues no lo soy, y no voy a mentirte diciendo lo contrario." Replicó Severus. "Pero me siento cómodo en lo que sé. Y una de esas cosas que sé, es algo que voy a compartir ahora, contigo. Tu cuerpo es hermoso y no tienes, absolutamente, ninguna razón para esconderlo."

Hermione no había estado esperando semejante cosa, y le sonrió avergonzada. "No. No lo creo…"  
"La ignorancia no te sienta bien Hermione. Y es poco educado rebatir una adulación. ¿Acaso no tienes educación? Ahora, escúchame bien cuando te digo que cualquier hombre que fuera tan afortunado al tenerte, desperdició su tiempo, y el tuyo, al no dedicarse a besar cada centímetro de tu deliciosa piel."

 _¡Bueno! ¡Definitivamente, no estaba esperando eso!_ Pensó Hermione frenéticamente, y sintiendo que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas al escuchar las palabras de Severus.

 _Dedicarse a besar cada centímetro de tu deliciosa piel._

El hombre nunca perdía el tiempo. Siempre decía, exactamente, lo que tenía en mente. Y esta era una de esas veces.

"¿De verdad crees que mi cuerpo es hermoso?" Preguntó ella con voz queda y todavía insegura.

"No solo tu cuerpo, pero sí, de verdad creo que lo es."  
"Entonces, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?" Demandó ella con un poco de fuego en la voz.

"¿Me hubieras prestado atención?" La desafió él. "Te lo estoy diciendo ahora y aun así, no me crees. La verdad, debo cuestionar la clase de tipos con los que te has liado previamente."

"¡OUGH! Lo haces sonar como si tuviera un harén de tipos, alineados esperando por mí." Dijo ella, arrugando la nariz. "Ya sabes que solo salí con Ron."

Severus se acercó un poco más a ella, como si fuera a divulgar algún gran secreto.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tu pequeña aventura con ese bobo descerebrado de Bulgaria no cuenta?"

Hermione casi tiene un ataque. "¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?!" Demandó ella, y los ojos castaños le brillaban de incredulidad. "¡Ni siquiera le he contado a Ginny al respecto! ¿Me estabas espiando?"

"No te preocupes sobre cómo lo sé." Replicó él con seguridad. "Solo dejémoslo en que lo sé, y me dieron ganas de retorcerte el pescuezo por permitirle a ese tarado volver a tus buenas gracias. ¿No has escuchado esa frase que dice 'no le arrojes margaritas a los cerdos'? Víktor Krum es lo más cercano a un cerdo."

"Ahora sí que quiero darte una bofetada." Informó Hermione. "Como sea, las cosas con Víktor no salieron como esperaba…"

"¿Puedo imaginar que la Sra. Krum estropeó sus planes?"

"¡Sí! ¡Ese idiota! ¡No me dijo que se iba a casar hasta que vi la fotografía de su prometida en su cartera!"

"¿Revisaste sus bolsillos? Estoy impresionado."

"También revisé los tuyos. Y no encontré mucho, me temo."

"Como esperaba que ocurriera, Srta. Dedos Pegajosos."

"Cierra la boca. Solo trataba de pagarte por la cena, ya que yo te invité. No sé por qué pagaste tú cuando fui yo quien invitó."

"Porque es lo que hace un caballero. Y no te atrevas a reírte."

Hermione trató de contener la risa. "Tú no eres un caballero, Severus Snape. Eres rudo y odioso, y las cuestiones diplomáticas te importan lo que el trasero de un niffler…pero no querría tenerte de ninguna otra manera."

"¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo te gustaría tenerme?"

Hermione se había acostumbrado hacía mucho tiempo a la forma tan directa de hablar de Severus, pero ahora, era un poco diferente, teniendo en cuenta que estaban sentados a centímetros uno del otro, y estaban completamente desnudos, con apenas unos trozos de seda cubriéndolos. Aunque solo la punta de los dedos y la cabeza de Hermione se hallaban al descubierto, ella nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, como se sentía en ese momento, con los oscuros ojos de Severus mirándola con fijeza a los ojos, mientras la pregunta que había formulado, seguía pendiente entre ellos, como un pesado velo en el aire.

"¿No lo sabes?" Ronroneó él, aguardando a Hermione. "Nunca había podido hacerte callar así antes, y ahora, con una sola pregunta, te dejé sin palabras. Remarcable."

"Yo… ¿qué?"

"Creo que tu intelecto se está apagando. Como no eres capaz de articular palabra en este momento, tal vez deba ser yo quien comparta sobre cómo te querría _tener_."

Cinco minutos antes, Hermione había sentido una especie de ebullición y un toque de satisfacción cuando le dijo a Severus que era rudo y odioso. Pero esa presuntuosa actitud fue rápidamente remplazada por una de incertidumbre, y alguna otra cosa, que no lograba identificar.

"Un momento, ¿qué es todo este asunto de _tenerme_? ¿Desde cuándo estás tan interesado?"

Un momento, ella se veía como si fuera a caerse del sofá, y al siguiente, parecía que iba a tirar a Severus del mismo. Él no había querido reírse de la agitada expresión en el rostro de ella, pero eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

"¿Y qué es lo que tu insinúas?" Preguntó él, arqueando una ceja, como una reminiscencia de los días en los que era profesor, cada vez que alguno de sus alumnos hacía tonterías. "¿Acaso estás insinuando que no me interesa el bello sexo? Porque, créeme, puedo ser un viejo y feo paria, pero me fijo en las mujeres hermosas, como cualquier otro hombre. Recuerda que hasta los eunucos tienen ojos."

"Bueno, nunca discutí _eso_ ," ofreció ella sardónicamente, "pero nunca esperé que tú me observaras a _mí_ …de esa manera."

"Te he observado de _esa manera_ por un largo tiempo." Respondió Severus. "Sin embargo, tienes el desafortunado hábito de no prestarle atención a lo que es obvio, incluso cuando lo tienes justo frente a ti. Tal vez debería transformarme en un elfo doméstico para ganarme un poco de tu atención personal."

"Abres la boca y dices todo lo demás. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y ya?"

"¿Para que pudieras reírte y me echaras de tu casa? No, gracias."

Hermione revoleó los ojos. "Después de todo este tiempo, hubiera creído que me darías más crédito."

"Incluso así, si hubieras aceptado mis avances, siempre podría haberlo tomado como un rapto de locura."

Hermione no era tonta. Reconocía un desvío de la atención cuando le golpeaba la cara. Sabía que Severus se hubiera reído y luego la habría aplacado, haciéndola sentir como una nenita tonta de la escuela, si ella le hubiera dicho lo que de verdad sentía por él. Si, incluso teniendo veintisiete años, ella no podía evitar sentirse torpe y sin experiencia con respecto a él, algunas veces, incluso cuando él raramente se fijara en al diferencia de edad. Así que, enterarse que Severus pensaba que ella lo hubiera rechazado, fue revelador.

"No puedo creer que estemos aquí sentados, en mi vieja casa de muñecas, envueltos solo en mis bufandas de seda. Cuando saqué esa jodida caja del closet, esto era lo último que hubiera imaginado."

"Esta seda, ciertamente, huele a…flores." Gruñó él, levantando la esquina de una bufanda y acercándola a su nariz.

"Es mi perfume." Explicó ella, alzando un tramo de tela para oler el perfume a rosas.

"Oh, sí, lo sé." Replicó Severus con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. "Podría tener los ojos tapados y aun así, sería capaz de encontrarte, tan solo siguiendo esa esencia tuya que me hace agua la boca."

Y allí estaban de nuevo esas malditas mariposas. Los niños bonitos decían cosas así para obtener lo que fuera, a como dé lugar. Pero Severus Snape, no era un niño bonito que malgastaba palabras, aunque se estaba haciendo evidente que si seguía hablando de esa manera, Hermione, pronto, haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera hacer.

"No se te escapa nada, ¿eh?" Preguntó ella, movida solo por los nervios.

"Trato que nada escape a mi atención." Retrucó él. "Como, por ejemplo, noto que estas temblando. ¿Por qué estás temblando Hermione? ¿Tienes frío?"

"No. Estoy nerviosa y lo sabes." Lo retó Hermione. "Así que no sé por qué preguntas algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta."

"Trato de no presumir demasiado." Dijo él, reacomodándose en el sofá y apoyando un largo brazo sobre el respaldar.

"¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ¿Es porque quisieras estar haciendo algo más, en lugar de estar aquí, molestándonos uno al otro? Tal vez tengas actividades más interesantes que realizar."

En la mente de Severus, había muy pocas dudas. Por tanto tiempo había deseado tener a esa joven para él, y perderse en la dulzura de su cuerpo, en ese inmanejable cabello, sumergirse en medio de esos suaves y cremosos muslos. Era un hecho. Y era uno que podía admitir con libertad. Todo lo que Hermione tenía que hacer, era darle vía libre y él se encargaría de arrancarle esa ridícula cosa azul del cuerpo y se arrojaría a lamer cada parte que pudiera alcanzar.

"Ah, parece que mi pequeña fiera se ha quedado callada de nuevo. No importa." Dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida, acercándose a Hermione hasta quedar a un palmo del rostro de ella. "Lo digo en serio, ¿sabes? Te recostaría sobre ese montón de horribles bufandas de seda y enterraría mi rostro entre tus piernas y te lamería para saborear la parte más suave de tu cuerpo hasta que te olvides de tu nombre y del mío."

Hermione había estado observando a Severus, con los ojos cada vez más grandes, desde que él se acercó, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando escuchó su comentario. Tenía los ojos fijos en los de él, la boquita un poco abierta, y el sonido de su agitada respiración, llenaba el aire.

"Desde que te vi desnuda en mi cama, he deseado tener tus pezones en la boca. Juro que jamás te toqué esa noche. Nunca forzaría a alguien así, pero ¡maldita sea! ¡Qué ganas tenía de lamerte! Aunque sea una sola vez, solo para probar el sabor de tu piel. Yo declaro, Srta. Granger, que tiene usted, el par de tetas más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida."

La boca de Hermione estaba seca como desierto, y sentía la lengua como de algodón. "Si vas a hablarme hasta provocarme un orgasmo, ¿podrías, al menos, llamarme por mi nombre?" Sugirió ella tímidamente, una vez que pudo volver a hacer funcionar su boca.

"Hmmm…podría, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Severus lascivamente. "Eres demasiado tímida para dejarme verte desnuda, pero fuiste capaz de pronunciar la palabra 'orgasmo'. Bueno, bueno…sí que eres toda una sorpresa. Casi estaba listo para preguntarte si alguna vez tuviste uno."

"¡Por supuesto que lo tuve!" se atajó Hermione, retorciéndose incómodamente bajo la presión de la mirada de Severus.

"No cuenta si lo obtuviste por tu propia mano."

El rubor en el rostro de ella fue confirmación suficiente para él, para saber que había tenido siempre la razón. Rió perversamente, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione. Ella se veía perpleja cuando él tironeó de ella hasta levantarla del sofá y la arrastró hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero, para muñecas, claro, que estaba cerca del biombo, tras el cual, se había ocultado anteriormente. El reflejo era un poco borroso, porque no era un espejo real, pero un hechizo no verbal, lanzado por el profesor de oscuros cabellos, de inmediato solucionó el problema.

Envolviendo su cintura con un brazo, y moviéndola para que quedara parada frente de a él, de cara a espejo. Severus observó que Hermione desviaba la mirada de su reflejo, mientras trataba, desesperadamente y por todos los medios, de mantener la seda cubriendo su cuerpo.

Unos largos dedos, suaves y gentiles dedos acariciaron la curva de la cadera, y otros dedos se deslizaban hasta su barbilla para forzarla suavemente a mirarse en el espejo.

"Dime, ¿quién hizo que sintieras tanta vergüenza de verte apropiadamente desnuda? Porque con todo gusto iré a lanzarle los peores hechizos de mi repertorio, hasta que se pierda en el olvido."

"¿Además de Dolohov?" Replicó Hermione con suavidad, dejando caer la seda hasta quedó a la vista el inicio de una cicatriz pálida que corría entre sus pechos. "En realidad, nadie me dijo nada."

Se quedó mirando a Severus, quien cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, lentamente, con enfado, pero apretó el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, y apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza. El brazo rodeaba la cintura de la castaña, evitando eficazmente, que la joven siquiera pudiera moverse para tratar de escapar.

"Disculpe por la crudeza, su majestad, pero a la mierda con esa cicatriz. Nada importa, solo tú. Con o sin cicatriz."

Los ásperos dedos de Severus comenzaron a moverse sobre el cuello, acariciando suavemente el área. Hermione todavía no había sido capaz de mirarse en el espejo, pero se había permitido relajar el cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, mientras Severus aflojaba el mortal apretón que la castaña tenía en la seda.

"Tus manos se sienten increíbles." Murmuró ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola descansar sobre el hombro de él.

"¿Significa eso que vas a dejarme tocarte todo el cuerpo?" Preguntó Severus con voz suave, deslizando su mano sobre el abdomen de Hermione, buscando el ombligo a través de la suave y resbalosa seda que la cubría, para poder hundir su dedo en él.

Literalmente hablando, él se había liberado de sus ataduras cuando se levantaron del sofá, y ahora, su semi-erección. Presionaba contra el trasero de ella. Ella estaba tan absorbida por las sensaciones que las manos de él causaban en las partes más inocentes de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera lo notó.

"Sí." Dijo ella con voz trémula, aguantando la respiración cuando esas masculinas manos se deslizaron sobre la clavícula y luego fueron a reposar en medio de los pechos.

"¿Dónde más, Hermione? ¿Dejarás que te bese aquí?" Y acentuó la pregunta, corriendo el cabello hacia un lado y acercando la cabeza para depositar un suave beso sobre sobre el expuesto cuello.

"Sí."

"¿Qué tal por aquí?"

Alzó la mano de ella hasta tener la muñeca frente a los ojos y deslizó suavemente la lengua sobre la zona del pulso.

"Siii…"

"¿Y aquí?"

Unos delgados dedos se acercaron a su vulva, acariciando y usando la justa presión para provocar una descarga en su clítoris.

"¡Oh, dios! ¡Sí!"

"¿Alguna vez te arrodillaste cobre el rostro de un hombre, Hermione? ¿Alguna vez algún hombre usó su boca y sus dedos contigo hasta que tus rodillas estuvieran demasiado débiles y tu voz demasiado ronca de tanto gemir?"

La respuesta no vocalizada era 'no', pero todo lo que Hermione podía hacer, era gemir suavecito, mientras su cadera se mecía contra la presión de las manos de Severus.

"Las cosas que te haría." Murmuró él, presionando despacio su miembro contra el trasero de ella, para enfatizar sus palabras.

"No dejaría ni una sola parte de ti sin tocar, sin saborear."

Incapaz de aguantar más de la tortura verbal de él, Hermione deslizó como pudo, sus brazos hacia arriba, y se aferró del cabello de él, tironeando para hacer descender su cabeza hacia ella. A pesar de la extraña posición, Hermione logró torcer lo suficiente su cuello hasta que sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse.

"Estamos a punto de destruir nuestra amistad por completo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella, sin aliento, cuando él también acercó su cabeza, pero no la besó.

"Completamente." Murmuró él, capturando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios. "Pero solo si así lo deseas."

"¿Qué tal si las cosas cambian?"

"Espero que así sea. Me cansé de andar con tiento a tu alrededor por dos años. Incluso, tu casi suegra comenzaba a sospechar."

Ella pateó a Severus en la pierna por ese comentario y siguió adelante. Definitivamente, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida, condenada a ser la próxima Sra. Weasley, especialmente si se tomaba en consideración que tenía a otro hombre, desnudo, y cuyo miembro se deslizaba continuamente por su trasero. Pero ella tenía este innato sentido de la preocupación, ese que la detenía cada vez que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Severus, presionándose contra el de ella, (¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta antes de lo muy suave y cálida que era la piel de ese hombre?), la obligó a admitir, que la verdad era que tenía que admitir que sí, quería destruir la amistad que tenían, y tal vez, llevarla a otro nivel. Pero, por el amor de dios, estaban refugiados en la casa de muñecas de su infancia, en su habitación, a la una de la tarde del lunes, envueltos en las bufandas de seda que había comprado en una pequeña feria callejera, en una de las salidas de chicas de sábado, que tenía con su madre. Bueno, Severus había perdido su bufanda en algún punto del sofá hacia el espejo, pero aun así…

' _En este momento, el follarte a Severus es la idea más loca que has tenido. ¿Acaso te olvidas que los dos tienen el tamaño de un hada?'_

' _Vete al diablo.'_

De alguna manera, se las arregló para ponerle un alto a su interna batalla, cuando se alzó en la punta de sus pies y se acurrucó más en la calidez del cuerpo de Severus, quien no perdió el tiempo y se acercó bien a su rostro, para alcanzar su boca. Estaba tentado para hundir su lengua entre los labios de ella, con un beso ardiente, uno que, estaba seguro, Hermione iba a recordar por siempre. Pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso, su boca se dedicó a mordisquear los labios de ella, succionando suavemente el labio superior de la chica, luego el inferior, antes de comenzar a depositar una serie de suaves besos que, pronto, la tuvieron gimiendo a todo volumen.

Además, si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora, Severus estaba seguro de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para besarla como de verdad quería.

Pero parecía que Hermione tenía otras ideas, porque participó en el lento beso de Severus con la misma sensualidad, hasta que sintió la necesidad de voltear y ponerse vientre con vientre, pecho con pecho, y todo sin quitarle los brazos del cuello, apretándolo desesperadamente contra su cuerpo, deseando ávidamente ir por más.

Desesperada por no dejar ni un solo espacio entre ellos, Hermione tironeaba y se aferraba del hombre, casi como si quisiera escalarlo, hasta que los pesos combinados de ambos, los dejó desparramados en el suelo.

"¡Ooops! Lo siento…" Se rió ella. "No estaba tratando de hacer eso."

"Eres demasiado bajita. Es un milagro que puedas ver algo desde allí." Replicó él, tomándola de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hermione envolvió la delgada cintura de Severus con sus brazos y lo miró. "El problema es que tú eres endemoniadamente alto. Debería llamarte André el Gigante."

"Si me llamas de otra forma que no sea Severus, te dejaré el trasero rojo." La amenazó él. "Ahora, ven aquí. Se supone que debería estar practicando la delicadeza contigo, y en lugar de eso, me tienes a punto de maldecir como un marinero."

"¿Practicando?" Preguntó ella, observando cómo él movía una mano para arreglar las bufandas de seda que estaban en el suelo hasta formar una especie de abultado colchón improvisado.

"A mí me parece que no necesitas de _práctica_."

"Niña pícara." Murmuró él, presionando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, urgiéndola a descender sobre el improvisado lecho. "En lo que debo practicar, es en mantener a raya cada pensamiento que llega a mi cerebro."

"Bueno, tú, definitivamente, tienes un don para la honestidad brutal." Sonrió ella, acomodándose sobre la seda y sosteniéndose sobre los codos. "¿Por qué no puedo llamarte André el Gigante? ¿Preferirías que te llame de otra manera? ¿El Amo del Amor? ¿Trasero pellizcable? ¿Cachetitos de miel?"

"Continúe así, Srta. Granger, y de verdad voy a tener que darle un par de azotes en ese delicioso trasero suyo." Prometió Severus, lamentándose mentalmente, al oír el crujido que sus rodillas de cuarenta y seis años, hicieron al arrodillarse en el suelo.

"Me disculpo por mi frivolidad." Dijo Hermione en un tono que dejaba más que en evidencia que no sentía ninguna pena, en absoluto. "¿Me perdonas?"

"Tal vez. Lo pensaré."

Con absoluta precisión, Severus se acercó a los pies de Hermione y se sentó al estilo Buda. Observaba a la mujer que yacía frente a él con aguda consciencia, deleitándose en la visión de la melena de cabello castaño que se desparramaban detrás de su cabeza. Aunque ahora, Hermione no se aferraba de la seda como si fuera una armadura, todavía estaba parcialmente cubierta por ella, solo que esta vez, apenas ocultaba las formas, y las orillas de la bufanda contrastaban horriblemente con las que formaban el mullido lecho. Todo era un revoltijo de lunares, estrellas, rayas, rectángulos…una de las bufandas, tenía manchas rojas, una de esas manchas, recordaba vagamente a un pájaro aplastado. Y por encima de todo, todas y cada una de las jodidas bufandas de seda, olían a ese perfume floral que Hermione siempre usaba, que siempre permanecía en todas partes y que excitaban las jodidamente grandes fosas nasales de Severus, incluso cuando ella ya se había ido. Era como si estuviera sentado en una nube perfumada de seda, una que de tan horrible, terminaba pareciendo atractiva. La tenebrosa perfección de la habitación de la casa de muñecas, no ayudaba mucho. Severus casi prefería estar en su desprovista casa de Spinner's End.

En la casa de muñecas, se sentía como fuera de lugar, como un patito feo en medio de un grupo de cisnes.

A pesar de lo ridículo de la situación, Severus todavía encontraba a Hermione obscenamente atractiva. Probablemente, podía llevar puesta una bolsa de papas y hacerle justicia.

 _Miren quién suena como un bastardo enamorado._

"Así que…" Comenzó a decir Hermione, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "¿Vas a besarme de nuevo?" El sentir esos delgados y tibios labios, unos labios que todavía, a veces, hacían muecas en su dirección, aunque ya no con malicia, todavía estaba fresco en su memoria, pero decidió que quería revivir la experiencia.

Severus parecía estar deliberando internamente sobre la pregunta, aun cuando la respuesta estaba justo en la punta de su lengua.

"Por supuesto que sí."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando menos lo esperes."

Hermione suspiró, embargada por una combinación de exasperación e impaciencia. Torció la cabeza para mirar al hombre que seguía sentado a sus pies. Nunca había notado la forma en la que Severus la miraba…bueno, con él nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta en lo que estaba pensando. Incluso, después de todo ese tiempo, él aún no decía lo que pensaba, pero había un brillo en sus ojos oscuros, que hacía que se llenara el estómago de mariposas.

N/T: A ver, que levanten la mano todas las que quisieron estar en el lugar de Hermione...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Aun estando cubierta con la seda de la bufanda, desde los pechos hasta la mitad del muslo, Hermione bien podía estar desnuda, por la forma en la que Severus la miraba, porque parecía que podía ver a través de la tela.

"Quita eso del medio." Dijo con un parco movimiento de su cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste. Mueve la bufanda. Deseo verte toda."

"¿Para qué?"

"Porque me complace, y porque eres mía, y mi hechicera no puede tener razones para esta clase de vergüenza. Ahora, o te quitas eso de encima, o te pondré en mi regazo, nos pondré frente a un espejo y te obligaré a mirar mientras juegas con tus pezones y te tocas esa pequeña vulva tuya, hasta que dejes de ruborizarte."

"Cielos, ¡sí que eres un pervertido!" Apenas murmuró ella, atrapando la tela que la cubría, con dos dedos, y lentamente la retiró hasta que solo quedó cubriendo el pubis.

"Me llama a mí, pervertido, cuando es la empapada vagina de ella la que puedo oler…" Severus fue abruptamente interrumpido, cuando ella intentó patearlo. Pero Hermione pronto descubrió, que él no mentía. Tan pronto como ella movió la pierna, sintió una innegable humedad esparcirse por el muslo. ¿Acaso de verdad se había excitado así, tan solo por escuchar la voz de Severus? Ella había bromeado al respecto, con eso de hablarle hasta el orgasmo, pero al parecer, la idea no era tan descabellada.

Antes que su pie pudiera hacer contacto con el pecho de él, Severus atrapó con agilidad el tobillo de Hermione, casi como si atrapara una mosca en el aire. Puso el pie bajo su axila, y ella podía sentir el tupido y suave vello haciéndole cosquillas.

"Suéltame."

"No. Intentaste patearme."

"No lo haré otra vez."

Severus hizo como que se reía. "Como si fuera a creerte."

Ella sacudió los dedos del pie prisionero, tratando de liberarse haciendo cosquillas, pero él la miró pasmado, como si quisiera preguntarle, _'¿en serio?'_

Claramente, Severus no era del tipo cosquilloso.

Aparentemente, Severus también había olvidado decirle a Hermione que se desnudara completamente, porque no trató de remover la bufanda que todavía cubría una pequeña porción de su cuerpo.

Una infinitesimal porción de vello púbico asomaba por debajo de la seda, y si Hermione se movía en cualquier dirección, corría peligro de quedar totalmente al descubierto.

Con el pie de Hermione, todavía aprisionado en la axila de Severus, él la obligó a flexionarla en la rodilla. Luego, empujó la otra pierna, hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para su gusto.

"Mastúrbate."

"¿Ahora? ¿Me vas a mirar?"

"No, mañana." Respondió él sardónicamente. "Si, _ahora,_ y mirarte es exactamente lo que voy a hacer."

Severus giró un poco la cabeza y deslizó sus labios sobre la parte de la pierna de Hermione que estaba más cercana a su rostro, todo sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

"Casi creí que me harías pasar por el infierno por no quitarme esto de encima." Comentó ella, deslizando su mano entre las piernas, por debajo de la seda de la bufanda.

"Oh, pero es que hay suficiente tiempo para eso." Replicó Severus tranquilamente, estirando una mano para acariciar la cara externa de sus muslos. "Vas a _desear_ quitártela, te lo aseguro."

Ella rodó los ojos y luego los cerró, permitiendo que sus dedos penetraran hasta que estuvieron bien profundo en su vagina. Usualmente, ella usaba solo un dedo para calentar las cosas, pero con Severus allí y sus lascivas promesas, Hermione ya había pasado la etapa de calentamiento hacía largo rato y estaba, directamente, ardiendo. Comenzó a frotar el clítoris con movimientos circulares, agradeciendo las rachas de placer que sentía en la columna misma.

Ciertamente, esto era muy diferente. Jamás en la vida se había masturbado frente a otra persona, y raramente lo hacía a la luz del día. Para que lo hiciera por la tarde, tenía que estar demasiado caliente, o extremadamente aburrida, porque la luz del día le resultaba molesta, incluso teniendo los ojos cerrados. Las manos de Severus, que todavía la acariciaban con desacostumbrada gentileza, también la distraían, pero la calmaban al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tentada a preguntar si, en lugar de un orgasmo auto inducido, le podía dar un masaje de cuerpo entero, pero tal vez, él podría darle eso más tarde.

Además, estaba demasiado caliente ya.

La vulva le latía con cada visión de sí misma, de rodillas sobre el rostro de Severus, mientras la lengua y los dedos de él, jugueteaban en los delicados labios de su vagina.

' _¡Oh, mierda!'_

¿Acaso este hombre había planeado todo? No, no era posible. De hecho, era casi imposible. Pero no importaba, porque ella se masturbaba con más intensidad, a medida que se imaginaba que Severus lamía su vulva… o se imaginaba a sí misma en cuatro patas, con las bragas hasta el suelo, las piernas abiertas, y Severus follándola por detrás….apretándole los pezones… jugueteando con su clítoris…y luego, escuchándolo venirse, escucharlo gruñir con esa deliciosamente sucia boca de él, al tiempo que le quitaba el miembro de su interior y se frotaba contra ella, hasta derramar todo su semen sobre su trasero…

' _¡Ay diablos! ¡Me vengo!'_

Severus sabía que ella estaba al borde del precipicio, probablemente mucho antes que ella lo supiera. Los dedos de los pies se contraían en la axila de él, mientras que el otro pie, se enterraba en medio de la seda de las bufandas. Tenía la piel enrojecida, de pies a cabeza, su labio inferior corría serio peligro de terminar perforado, y su cadera se alzaba de tal forma, que Severus tuvo ganas de quitar la mano de ella del medio, agarrarla del trasero, y follarla hasta que gritara de éxtasis.

Antes que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de romperse la muñeca debido a los vigorosos movimientos, él le quitó la seda que aún la cubría, y puso su rostro en medio de los muslos de ella, moviéndose tan rápido, que ella no pudo registrar el movimiento, hasta que la nariz de él, se chocó con los nudillos de ella, tratando de sacarlos del medio. Cuando Hermione sintió que el cabello lacio de él, le tocaba en interior de los muslos, fue suficiente para hacerla retroceder y tratar de sentarse.

"¿Severus? ¿Pero qué…? No… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué diablos crees que quiero hacer?" Respondió él con calma, acercándola más, y aun tratando de empujar la mano de la chica con su nariz, como un perro que trata de llamar la atención de su dueño.

Al final, terminó abriendo la boca y usando sus labios para capturar uno de los empapados dedos de Hermione, lamiéndolo y metiéndoselo en la boca, saboreando la femenina esencia en ellos.

"Hmmmm…de verdad que sabes bien…" Murmuró él, sosteniendo la mano de Hermione cerca de su boca, lamiendo y succionando sus dedos y los espacios interdigitales ávidamente. "Pero qué vagina más suculenta."

"Maldito seas….estaba a punto de venirme…" Se enfadó ella, apoyándose como pudo sobre los codos, y sonando enfadada, a pesar de estar totalmente absorta por la visión de la ardiente boca de Severus Snape, limpiando su mano.

"Si no te importa, yo haré esa parte." Replicó él, mientras se relamía y trataba de mirar entre las piernas de ella. Percibir y saborear la esencia de ella, era una cosa, pero el poder ver esa cálida y empapada porción de su cuerpo, era una historia totalmente distinta.

Hermione hizo unos suaves sonidos que hicieron que el hombre entre sus piernas, la mirara.

"No me digas que nunca, en tus casi treinta años, te lamieron la vagina."

"¡Oh! ¡Pero qué gran desgraciado!" Gritó Hermione, empujando la cabeza de Severus de lado, con su rodilla.

"¡No tengo treinta años aún! ¡Todavía me quedan tres años!"

"No creo que el asunto de más urgencia aquí, sea tu edad. Yo diría que, más bien, se trata de no haber sido besada aquí." Entonces, él deslizó sus nudillos sobre el arreglado vello púbico que cubría el sexo de Hermione, provocando que las piernas le temblaran.

"Qué pena. Sabes, de verdad tenemos que ocuparnos de esto."

"¡De lo que necesitamos ocuparnos, es de esa sucia boca tuya!"

Moviéndose aterradoramente rápido, en un segundo quedó encima de ella por completo, y plantó su boca sobre la de ella, besándola hasta que la tuvo gimiendo y aferrándose a su cabello.

"Nunca me molesté con dulzuras antes, y no intento comenzar ahora." Dijo él, con esa voz profunda, que tronaba en el oído de ella. "Ahora, cállate, para que pueda hacerte gozar."

Justo en el momento en el que Hermione abría la boca para protestar, Severus se movió sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pechos. Acunó ambos pechos en sus enormes y delgadas manos. El pulgar y el índice pellizcaban suavemente los pezones, hasta que se pusieron muy duros. Luego, los pezones recibieron el mismo trato que los dedos de ella habían recibido, y Hermione no podía parar de gemir. Se preguntó vagamente si Severus era un hombre al que le gustaban los pechos, porque no solo se contentaba con lamer y succionar los pezones, no. No dejaba piedra sin voltear, y llegó al punto en el que llegó a lamer la parte inferior de los suaves pechos y meterse todo el pezón en la boca, hasta la aureola.

Pronto, Severus demostró ser un hombre al que le gustaba todo del cuerpo femenino, o tal vez, era un hombre al que le gustaba 'todo de Hermione Granger', porque lamía, succionaba y besaba todo lo que su boca podía alcanzar, tal como prometió, hasta que se deslizó elegantemente, hasta su entrepierna.

"Ahora, ¿en dónde estaba yo?" Murmuró, dirigiéndose más hacia el pubis de la chica, que a la dueña del mismo. Lo último que Hermione vio, fue a Severus sobre su abdomen, y las manos de él haciendo presa de la parte posterior de sus muslos, para abrirlos ampliamente.

Ni se su ginecólogo la había visto así, y Hermione casi deseaba sentirse avergonzada, pero con el primer contacto de esa ardiente lengua, deslizándose sobre su vagina, ella supo que, ahora sí, no le importaba nada de nada.

"¡Oh, dios!" Farfulló ella, con el cuerpo sacudiéndosele con fuerza y sin poder controlar el movimiento de sus piernas. De inmediato, ella necesitó más, así que deseó gritar cuando Severus se detuvo y alzó la cabeza.

"Aunque es maravilloso para mi ego, gracias, por cierto, debo implorarte que recuerdes que nuestras varitas son tres veces más grandes de lo que somos nosotros, y se encuentran en el suelo de tu habitación. La magia sin varita es horriblemente dolorosa en lo que refiere a arreglar una nariz rota. Y lo digo desde la experiencia."

"Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, solo pensé que debías estar al tanto."

"Lo mantendré en mente." Prometió Hermione. "Ahora, ¿podrías seguir, por favor? Siento como si estuviera en el infierno."

"Con mucho gusto."

En verdad, él era muy entusiasta, enterrando su nariz en el perfectamente arreglado vello púbico de ella, aspirando profundamente su distintiva fragancia femenina, mientras que cuatro largos dedos se deslizaban sobre los encendidos labios, frotando la piel despacio, antes de usar dos dedos para separar los labios delicadamente.

Resultaba difícil quedarse quieta. Ella deseaba poder quedarse perfectamente quieta, solo para que Severus tocara su clítoris, el cual estaba siendo dejado a un lado en ese momento. Un dedo describía círculos sobre el endurecido botón, para luego deslizarse hacia abajo y penetrarla apenas un poco, empapándolo con sus fluidos, para luego retirarlo y volver al endurecido clítoris.

Con el corazón al galope, Hermione esperaba que Severus la tocara con más agresividad. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando él depositó sus muslos sobre la seda. Deseaba fervientemente que no hubiera terminado aún, no cuando estaba tan cerca de tener un nuevo orgasmo. Si, podía usar sus dedos para llegar al clímax, pero la lengua de él, demostró ser un millón de veces mejor que su propia mano. Los pensamientos derrotistas de Hermione no duraron mucho. Severus se posicionó y sostuvo los muslos de la castaña con sus propias manos, haciendo descender su rostro una vez más, hasta que su largo y negro cabello le hacía cosquillas en el abdomen. Esta vez, no usó sus dedos para separar los íntimos labios. Esta vez, usó labios y su lengua, penetrando la empapada entrada antes de lamer el clítoris otra vez.

Severus no le había mentido cuando le dijo que sabía dulce. Lamerle los dedos había sido un pobre substituto de lo que de verdad le esperaba entre las piernas de ella. Pero ahora, que había tenido la oportunidad de obtener lo que quería, directamente de la fuente, sería un milagro si pudiera juntar fuerzas para salir de en medio de las piernas de ella. A juzgar por los incontrolables gemidos que la castaña dejaba escapar, era más que evidente que nunca había recibido sexo oral, o en todo caso, era posible que el tiempo que lo había recibido en el pasado, hubiera estado mejor empleado en beberse una taza de té con esas galletas tan ridículamente dulces que tanto le gustaban.

Severus movía su lengua de aquí hacia allá, todo dentro de ella. Succionaba el clítoris de la misma manera que lo había hecho con sus duros pezones. La chica estaba muy mojada y se derramaba en la lengua de su amante, y él no podía evitar gemir contra su piel al percibir el intenso placer de ella. Si no hubiera estado sosteniéndole las piernas, Severus sospechaba que, a estas alturas, ella ya le hubiera roto la nariz, porque cuanto más movía su lengua contra la empapada entrada, más fuerte le temblaban las piernas.

La seda que se encontraba bajo el trasero de Hermione estaba completamente mojada y arruinada. Severus se preguntó por un instante, con macabro placer, si Hermione usaría esa bufanda, y qué expresión pondrían sus amigos al captar el aroma único de su cuerpo excitado, cuando la abrazaran.

No, tal vez, podría quedarse con esa seda, cuando ella no estuviera mirando. Así que, ¿no era eso lo más parecido a robarle a una mujer las bragas? Si eso lo convertía en un pervertido, bien podía vivir con eso. Después de todo, lo habían llamado de peores maneras en su vida. Pervertido era algo suave en comparación.

Casi cede ante la tentación de volver a decirle cosas sucias otra vez, viendo que eso la había excitado tanto al inicio, pero declinó, optando por utilizar su boca y su lengua para otras cosas. Pero no podía olvidar cómo había disfrutado inmensamente las reacciones de Hermione ante sus sugestivos comentarios.

Bueno, siempre se podía recurrir a otras cosas.

Tales como el contacto visual…algo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Severus había quedado literalmente pegado a ella, a fuerza de lamidas, tanto, que había cerrado los ojos. Ahora que volvía a abrirlos y alzaba la mirada, descubría que, a pesar de todavía temblar un poco, la hechicera ahora estaba extrañamente callada, y que se había alzado sobre los codos, mirando fijamente la boca y la lengua que tan vigorosamente la llevaba al éxtasis. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y una expresión que le daba la apariencia de estar ebria de pasión.

Bueno, si ella quería un espectáculo, ¿quién era él para negárselo?

Metió las dos manos bajo el trasero de ella y la alzó un poco, asegurándose que ella tuviera una visión perfecta de todo.

"Qué lástima que no pueda penetrarte con mis dedos, aunque tal vez lo haga después del primer orgasmo. Pero, ¡por Circe, niña! Tu trasero se siente tan bien en mis manos."

Eso provocó que Hermione murmurara algo mientras su cabeza quedaba colgando hacia atrás, dejándola así por un momento, para luego alzarla de nuevo y mirar a Severus. A él no le cabía ninguna duda. Ella estaba a punto de explotar. Comenzó a depositar unos suaves besos justo encima del enrojecido clítoris, succionando ligeramente, para luego incrementar la presión y el tiempo, hasta poder tener todo es la boca, succionar un poco, y soltarlo.

"¡Oh, si Severus! ¡Si, si! ¡Mierda! ¡Sí!" Gemía Hermione, ondulando la cadera y manoteando en busca de la seda que yacía bajo su cuerpo.

Ella gemía en tonos cada vez más agudos, y sus declaraciones de éxtasis eran tan profundas y tan lujuriosas como el lugar desde donde manaba el femenino néctar constantemente. Ella casi cabalgaba el rostro de él, empapando su mentón y sus labios, mientras seguía gimiendo a todo volumen y se retorcía de placer con cada pasada de la lengua de él.

Severus, mientras tanto, apretaba el trasero de Hermione cada vez que ella empujaba la cadera hacia adelante, y él se aseguraba de seguir lamiendo una y otra vez en el mismo lugar, y se ponía más ávido por la forma en la que ella se movía.

EL miembro de Severus se estremecía y estaba tan duro como para hacer un agujero en el suelo, y estaba dejando una huella de humedad grande como un galeón, en la seda que estaba justo debajo. En ese momento, Severus deseó tener una tercera mano para poder masturbarse hasta que ambos pudieran alcanzar el orgasmo.

Sin proponérselo, él gimió una vez más, con los labios pegados a la vulva de ella, y en combinación con las constantes lamidas, y los dedos de sus manos apretando el suave trasero, provocaron que el gruñido que emitía Hermione, se transformara, a medio camino, en un agudo vagido mientras movía la cadera contra el rostro de Severus, al llegar su clímax. La vagina, literalmente, vibraba contra la lengua de él, y un torrente de sus jugos, escapó de ella y se derramó sobre el mentón de Severus y sobre la seda.

Aunque sus gritos y gemidos pudieron sonar casi inaudibles para la mayoría de las personas en los alrededores, ciertamente se oían con fuerza dentro de la casa de muñecas, resonando potentemente, y dejando aturdido a Severus. Al perder el control, Hermione había sucumbido a la necesidad de echar su cabeza hacia atrás, impotente ante las intensas sensaciones que la inundaron y que dejaron su piel con los vellos erizados, y su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose violentamente, mientras Severus seguía devorándola.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!" Suplicó ella finalmente, cuando su sobre excitado y sensible cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más, mientras trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de esa suave lengua que atacaba su carne.

"¡Ay dios!"

Severus no tenía muchas ganas de detenerse, pero lo hizo de cualquier manera, especialmente después de sentir que los deditos de ella le tironeaban del cabello. Se quedó un momento más entre las, ahora, temblorosas piernas, depositando suaves besos sobre la tierna piel de los muslos, observando con avidez como la enrojecida vulva de la joven pulsaba bajo los efectos del orgasmo. La hechicera se había quedado tendida y casi se podía decir que ronroneaba cuando soltó el cabello de Severus, dejando caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, antes de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para estirar ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza, al tiempo que suspiraba con felicidad.

"¡Mierda!" dijo ella casi sin aliento. "No puedo sentir los dedos de los pies. De hecho, no puedo sentir las piernas."

"Bueno, bueno, ¿tal vez hice algo bien?" Preguntó Severus, sintiendo un poco de molestia al moverse para recostarse junto a Hermione. "No es como si hubiera planeado ser más pequeño que un hada de Cornualles, y estar metido en una casa de muñecas, la primera vez que nos revolcáramos, pero la próxima vez que lo hagamos, será en una cama. No aguantaré mucho más de esta mierda de estar en el suelo." Ella se rió con picardía y se movió para quedar entre los brazos de él.

"Hablas tan sucio." Murmuró ella, deslizando su nariz sobre el pecho de Severus, acariciando el suave vello negro que tenía sobre los pectorales.

"Está bien. La primera que te haga el amor, ¿mejor?"

Severus todavía tenía el pene muy duro y escapaba un poco de líquido que se derramaba sobre el muslo de ella. Hermione tomó el endurecido miembro con su mano.

"Una vez que de verdad hayas terminado tú también, apropiadamente, claro, entonces sí. Ahora, es tu turno."

N/T: Empiezan los juegos, y si así empezaron, imaginen lo que viene después...

Me disculpo por demorar tanto en actualizar. No quiero ser mala, pero el próximo capítulo puede demorar un poco también. Empieza la época en la que el trabajo aumenta, así que me va a costar un poco mas el poder sentarme a traducir, pero no se preocupen que nunca, jamás, he dejado abandonada una historia.

Miles de gracias a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios, a toda la gente que incluyó esta historia, y otras también, a sus favoritas. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hermione continuó, deteniéndose un instante para empujar suavemente la cadera de Severus y hacerlo recostarse completamente.

"¿Vas a ser siempre tan quejoso? ¿O solo cuando me toque alimentarte y follarte?"

"Sería un imbécil si protestara por alguna de esas dos cosas." Comentó Severus, palmeando el trasero de ella suavemente, en cuanto Hermione se inclinó para besarlo.

"Te quejaste la primera vez que me ofrecí para prepararte el almuerzo." Señaló ella, poniéndose a horcajadas de la delgada cadera de él y deslizando las manos sobre el igualmente delgado pecho. "Yo solo quería ser amable contigo y tú me gritaste, si recuerdo correctamente." Ahora, ella estaba deslizando la punta de su dedo sobre un oscuro y masculino pezón, observando ávidamente cómo se endurecía con la caricia.

"Si, porque me ofreciste un tazón de guisado aderezado con culpa Gryffindor." Replicó Severus, siseando cuando el dedo intruso de Hermione comenzó a pellizcar su pezón. "No quería nada de ti que hubiera nacido de algún retorcido sentido de la obligación. Me rehúso a tragarme la lástima ajena. Haz las cosas porque así lo deseas o no las hagas. Así las cosas son mucho más sencillas."

Mientras divulgaba lecciones de vida, Severus había estirado las manos para alcanzar los pechos de Hermione, sosteniéndolos como si estuviera testeando su peso y sacudiéndolos un poco.

La amistad que compartían no había florecido de la noche a la mañana. Severus había seguido tratando a Hermione y a sus amigos como lo había hecho mientras se encontraban bajo su tutela. Bueno, la verdad era que había sido un poco más tolerante con ella, pero solo lo justo y necesario para que ella se atreviera a hablar con el habitualmente hosco hombre.

Tolerante era una manera leve de ver las cosas como eran ahora. En realidad, el hombre le entregaba todo, y la tenía casi ronroneando después del orgasmo que le había obsequiado. Ella enterró su rostro en el cuello de él, llenándole el rostro de cabello sin querer, y desde allí, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos sobre toda el área. Notó que Severus tragaba con dificultad a medida que se acercaba a la cicatriz que quedaba de su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Esas marcas no le disgustaban a Hermione, como tampoco le disgustaban las otras, las que cubrían una buena parte del pecho

Con o sin cicatrices, Severus no estaba en posición de quejarse, no cuando los pechos de Hermione se deslizaban sobre la longitud de su cuerpo, arrastrándose hacia abajo más y más. Era su turno de bajar a la tierra por un momento, y alzó la cabeza para observar mientras los sabrosos labios y la rosada lengua de Hermione, hacían contacto con su pálida piel. Ella se dedicó a besar cada lado de la cadera de él, enterrando suavemente los dientes en una pequeña marca en donde se unían la cadera y el muslo. Todo el tiempo, las manos de ella acariciaban su pecho o jugaban con sus pezones, y el efecto combinado enviaba una descarga hacia su erección, que se movía espontáneamente y con suavidad.

"Para alguien que casi se desmaya la primera vez que me vio desnudo, te felicito por el repentino cambio de actitud." Murmuró Severus.

"Oh, cierra la boca." Retrucó ella, murmurando sobre el ombligo de él, para luego deslizar la nariz sobre la línea de vello negro que iba hacia abajo. "Tengo que admitir que…estoy…disfrutando…de esto. Adoro tocarte."

"No me hacen gracia las bromas a mis expensas."

"La verdad, tú, pedazo de tonto, ¿acaso parece que estoy de broma por aquí?

Hermione, ahora, estaba frotando las manos sobre el plano abdomen de él, depositando reverenciales besos sobre cada lugar por donde antes habían pasado los dedos.

"No soy la única que merece ser besada de pies a cabeza. Y estoy mucho más que agradecida que no me hayas agarrado del cabello y me lo metieras a la fuerza hasta la garganta."

Una parte de Severus estaba tentada a hacer justamente eso, atraparla del cabello y obligarla a descender hasta que pudiera follarle la boca. Le dolían los testículos y ansiaba alivio, incluso si era un alivio rápido, pero al verla besando y acariciando su cuerpo con cabal adoración, había valido el esfuerzo por mantener sus urgencias más básicas bajo control.

"Algo me dice que estás hablando por experiencia propia."

Justo cuando Hermione estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, sintiéndose insegura sobre si era de mal gusto hablar sobre sus encuentros sexuales con otro hombre, mientras yacía desnuda en la cama de otro, Severus la detuvo.

"Era un comentario retórico. No quiero saber nada de tus previos amantes. Pero solo tienes que decir una palabra, y fácilmente me puedo ocupar de hacer desaparecer a Weasley y a Krum. Ese idiota pelirrojo tiene suerte que le permitiera conservar la mano, después de semejante demostración de conducta de Neanderthal. Y con respecto a Krum…"

"Severus, ¿de verdad vas a hechizar a cada hombre con el que solía salir?"

"Sí, claro, y por amor al deporte, sería capaz de maldecir a cualquiera que osara mirarte por más de cinco segundos."

"Se te está saliendo el monstruo de Slytherin." Se rio Hermione.

Se había arrodillado sobre una pila de seda, y ahora estaba muy ocupada, masajeando suavemente las delgadas pantorrillas y los tobillos de Severus. "¿Cómo es posible que tus pies se vean como si te hicieras la pedicura?" Preguntó ella, tomando el pie izquierdo del talón, alzándolo. "Eres un hombre y tienes los pies más bonitos que los míos."

"Más bonitos, ¿eh? Esa es una palabra que nunca había sido utilizada para describirme."

"Lindos son tus pies." Explicó Hermione, bajando el pie y deslizando las manos sobre la extensión de sus piernas. "Para el resto de ti, es hermoso, y si te atreves a contradecirme, te azotaré el trasero hasta que te quede bien rosadito."

Se quedó mirando a Severus, como retándolo, mientras él sonreía de lado, y Hermione supo que él no iba a quejarse si le palmeara el trasero.

Siguió explorando el cuerpo de su hombre. Ahora estaba lista para el gran evento, así que se deslizó sobre su abdomen, entre las piernas de él, de la misma manera que Severus había hecho con ella. El miembro de él estaba muy duro y erguido, y se movía involuntariamente frente a su rostro. Hermione lo envolvió con suave mano, mientras que con la otra, sostenía los testículos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Hermione veía al sexo oral como una tarea desagradable, la cual realizaba tan solo para salir del paso. Pudo haber disfrutado del momento, si no fuera por cierto pelirrojo tratando de ahogarla a la fuerza, mientras casi le arrancaba el cabello de raíz.

Pero ahora… Severus en verdad le había dado lugar a que se tomara su tiempo, y el lento vaivén de su cadera, que parecía acompañar el suave movimiento que ella provocaba en la piel del miembro de él, y que causaba un latido entre sus propias piernas.

Ella _deseaba_ hacer esto. Ella deseaba lamer y succionar cada parte de él, quería hacerlo perder el control, como ella lo había perdido unos minutos antes.

Hermione se apresuró para meterse en la boca la suave cabeza del miembro de él, usando la lengua y los labios para aplicar una delicada presión.

Hasta ese punto, Severus la había estado observando, pero cuando las caricias orales de Hermione se hicieron más ardientes, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el suelo, perdiéndose en una oleada de placer con rapidez.

Era en balde intentar mantener la compostura, cuando se estaba siendo reducido a la nada. La pequeña hechicera no estaba tan lejos. Lo que había iniciado como una sensual y lenta sesión de sexo oral, estaba transformándose en una sesión de lamer y succionar cualquier cosa a su alcance. Él tenía los testículos empapados y los delicados dedos de ella los acariciaban y masajeaban mientras una ardiente boquita le devoraba el miembro.

Severus apretó los dientes, maldijo, y enterró los dedos en las horribles bufandas de seda, usando cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla del cabello. Le lanzó una mirada rápida y se dio cuenta que le había puesto un hechizo a su cabello, aunque parecía ser que no era muy fuerte, porque ya tenía un peinado al estilo 'acabo de follar', aunque no estaban ni cerca de acabar aún.

"Oh, dios, niña…" Severus casi se desmaya cuando un delicado dedo femenino se insinuó entre sus nalgas, presionando una zona muy sensible que cualquier otra mujer pasaría por alto. Un hombre cualquiera se hubiera puesto furioso o molesto al sentir que le tocaban el trasero de esa forma, pero Hermione le estaba practicando una felación tan maravillosa, que no hubiera protestado aunque usara su dedo más grande.

Dándose cuenta que estaba embistiendo contra ese dedo, Severus casi gime sin control al sentir que se deslizaba suavemente y lo penetraba, presionando delicadamente ese punto que hizo que casi se viniera demasiado pronto. Ella lo tocaba con un sospechoso nivel habilidad, y se sintió tentado a alzar la cabeza y preguntarle a Hermione, cómo era posible que una niña buena como ella supiera sobre esa técnica.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que podría ser que hubiera aprendido con un amante previo. Las parejas anteriores de Hermione no habían sido más que niños, en la opinión de Severus, niños que era más que probable que no supieran sobre los detalles más intrincados del sexo y tan solo se dedicaban a dar un par de embestidas hasta que se venían, para sacarse las ganas. Lo primero que Severus pensó fue que lo aprendió de un libro. Él siempre le había dicho que, si quería ver las verdades de la vida, debía quitar la cabeza de los libros. Ahora, en ese preciso momento, estaba dándole gracias al Destino, que ella haya leído algo más atrevido que Hogwarts, una historia, porque él se estaba llevando todos los beneficios.

Beneficios.

Qué palabra tan insípida para describir las gloriosas sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Un minuto, Hermione había metido tanto de su miembro en la boca como había podido, y al siguiente, ella hacía algo con su dedo, todavía firmemente dentro de él, mientras tanto, ella deslizaba la lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo, succionando con más fuerza la cabeza, _gimiendo_ , como si la excitación de él, alimentara la suya. Luego, Severus se vino, explotó con tal fuerza que sintió que tendría un orgasmo eterno. La boca de ella nunca lo abandonó, y literalmente lo dejó seco, al punto de hacerlo sentir como si le hubiera dejado las pelotas del tamaño de dos ciruelas pasas.

"Carajo Hermione." Resolló Severus, una vez que ella le tuvo piedad y soltó el miembro, ahora ya ablandándose. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras ella retiraba su dedo del interior de él, y Severus la miró sonreír de una manera a medio camino entre pícara y avergonzada.

"Quiero retractarme. De verdad pienso que podrías hablarme hasta el orgasmo, o más bien, gemirme hasta el orgasmo." Anunció Hermione, moviéndose entre sus piernas, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano y recostándose justo a su lado.

"Creo que casi tuve otro orgasmo."

"¿Eso crees?" Rio él, sin abrir los ojos. Estiró un brazo sin mirar, y aguardo a que ella se acercara.

"Sí." Replicó ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro.

"Dame un par de minutos para recuperarme y cambiaré eso para ti. Siento como si me hubieras succionado la vida."

"¿Acaso me estás llamando Dementor?"

"Créeme, si un Demento fuera capaz de hacerlo que tú, Azkaban estaría rebosando de gente."

Hermione hizo una risa seca. "Creo que esta es una de las conversaciones más extrañas que he tenido jamás. Conversaciones post coito, claro está."

"Tú empezaste." Dijo él, inclinándose sobre un costado para envolver la cintura de ella con un brazo. "Y la verdad, me importa una mierda las conversaciones post sexo que hayas tenido en el pasado, aunque sospecho que solo fueron cacofonías de ronquidos, que sonaban como un oso grizzli siendo despedazado."

Hermione se acomodó contra el Delgado cuerpo de Severus, asegurándose que su trasero hiciera contacto con el miembro de él.

"Lo siento." Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que los dedos de Severus depositaban sobre la curva de su cadera.

"Como un dragón mas bien." Terminó de decir ella con un suspiro exagerado, lo que la hizo acreedora de una suave palmada en el trasero.

"Nuestra conversación no puede ser más extraña que nuestro entorno." Admitió Severus, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Hermione.

"Bueno, la poción sirvió a su propósito: nadie puede encontrarme. Nadie puede oírme, ni puede verme. Eso si no se les ocurre aparecerse en mi casa, venir al dormitorio y pensar en mirar dentro de la casa de muñecas."

"¿Acaso mencioné que también puse hechizos anti aparición?" Comentó Severus. "Ooops."

" _Ooops_ , mi trasero." Farfulló Hermione, a pesar del gesto que tenía plasmado en el rostro. Se dio vuelta hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Severus, alzó la cabeza y lo besó. "Gracias. Esto ha sido extraño, pero refrescante. No _nosotros_ , quiero decir, esto de ser tan pequeños y todo eso."

"Eso sin contar que ya no suenas como una paciente escapada de la guardia psiquiátrica Janus Thickey de San Mungo. Tu cabello, por otro lado…"

Hermione hizo una pausa, para luego mirar a Severus a los ojos y encontrarlo sacudiéndose de risa, pero sin emitir un solo sonido. Ella le lanzó una patada antes de entrelazar sus piernas con las de él.

"Cierra la boca. Te gusta mi cabello. Solo que lo admitiste de la manera más ruda posible. ¿Te acuerdas cuando lo alisé y a ti casi te da un ataque?"

"Todo lo que pregunté fue qué te habías hecho en el cabello. No trates de hacerme quedar como un mentiroso, mujer. Y sí, me gusta tu cabello. Me gusta tu cabello. Ese que tienes en la cima de tu cabeza y los otros de por aquí, también."

Severus demostró su punto deslizando la mano en medio de las piernas de Hermione y acariciando los húmedos vellos púbicos. Ella gimió despacio al sentir los dedos de él acariciar su vulva, e inhaló con sorpresa cuando uno de esos dedos la penetró con seguridad.

"De verdad quisiera tenerte en cuatro patas para hacer esto, pero siempre podemos hacerlo después."

Hermione casi patea a Severus de Nuevo cuando retiró el dedo. Muy poco tiempo de placer. En lugar de eso, se dijo a sí misma ser paciente mientras amontonaba más seda bajo su cabeza y espalda. La nueva posición era mucho más cómoda que estar directamente sobre el suelo, y ella se relajó sobre el suave material.

Severus no le dio tiempo a nada cuando se acomodó entre las piernas de ella para jugar suavemente con el clítoris, antes de penetrarla con dos dedos delgados. Justo cuando él metió los dedos más adentro, ella dejó escapar un gemido agudo y arqueó la espalda.

"Pero que vagina más apretada y codiciosa tienes." Murmuró él, sintiendo las estrechas paredes comprimir sus dedos. "Se siente como si quisiera succionar mis dedos."

No había suficiente vocabulario sucio que pudiera poner a Hermione más excitada de los que ya estaba, pero definitivamente, no le molestaba escuchar más de esa sucia boca. El cuerpo de ella seguía vibrando de placer, mucho después, cuando yacía en los brazos de su amante, pero ahora, Severus había encendido todo el fuego con un par de toques de sus dedos.

"Pero que nena tan buena eres, tan mojada para mí. Eso es, abre bien las piernas, déjame verte."

Hermione, literalmente, abrió las piernas tanto como le era posible, mientras arqueaba la espalda y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la delgada columna de su cuello, entregándose a Severus en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

Ella siguió gimiendo mientras él la llevaba dos veces más hasta el orgasmo, y cada vez, empapando más y más su mano. El cuerpo de Hermione estrujaba los dedos, al punto en el que tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para poder retirar los dedos.

Hermione todavía estaba en las Alturas post orgásmicas, cuando Severus se acomodó entre las piernas de ella. La castaña regresó a la tierra lo suficiente como para enroscar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, obligándolo a acercarse para besarlo con desesperación. Pronto, las femeninas manos se deslizaron hasta los bíceps de él, luego descendiendo hacia la espalda baja, hasta llegar a su trasero, y urgirlo hacia ella. Severus metió una mano entre los dos cuerpos para poner en su lugar la punta de su erección, pero no hizo nada para penetrarla.

"Llévame dentro de ti." Susurró él contra los labios de Hermione, besándola suavemente mientras ponía las manos bajo el cuerpo de ella.

Hermione apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, una hazaña compleja debido a lo resbaloso de la improvisada cama. Con todo, logró su cometido., y se aferró de la espalda de Severus mientras acercaba su pelvis a la de él, empalándose centímetro a centímetro, hasta que el miembro de él estaba parcialmente en el interior de su empapada, tierna carne. Sentía una pequeña molestia, esa que se siente cuando se ha pasado un largo tiempo sin sexo, y la estaba deteniendo de moverse más rápido.

Los dos gimieron al unísono, al tiempo que Hermione seguía penetrándose lentamente con su duro miembro. Sintió un ligero ardor al estrecharse las delicadas paredes, tratando de permitir la entrada de la parte más gruesa del pene de Severus, y Hermione tuvo que detenerse por un minuto antes de continuar el agónico camino. Escuchó a Severus respirar con fuerza justo en su oído cuando por fin fue capaz de tenerlo por completo dentro de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Hermione lo abrazaba y presionaba en los lugares correctos., y se sentía como si hubiera sido creada justo pensada para él, y Severus se sentía tentado a follarla rápido y duro. Existían varios factores que le habían dado la pauta para saber que Hermione era perfecta para él, desde hacía un buen tiempo. La única traba que había existido era que, hasta ese momento, él había creído que ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, la hermosa castaña no parecía tener objeciones, ni siquiera cuando, hacía más de treinta minutos, Severus había marcado su territorio, llamándola _su hechicera._ Ahora, que ya la tenía para él solo, con ese cuerpo delicioso atrapando al suyo como una cerradura que solo reconocía una única llave, de ninguna manera la dejaría escapar. Jamás.

"Oh, dios…muévete…Severus…muévete." Suplicaba Hermione fervorosamente, el deseo evidente en su enrojecido rostro y en la forma en la que sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de él.

Una multitud de cosas que decirle a Hermione, corrían en la mente de Severus. Algunas, absolutamente lascivas, otras asquerosamente dulces, tan melosas, que se sentiría demasiado avergonzado de apenas murmurarlas. Nada de eso importaba, porque su habilidad para hablar había desaparecido. Y Hermione no estaba mucho mejor, al sentir el placer construyéndose, su habla se vio reducida a un montón de gemidos y gruñidos, y alguna que otra vez, a un murmullo incoherente que escapaba de la joven hechicera bajo el cuerpo de Severus.

Severus movió las manos sobre los hombros de Hermione y la sostuvo para empujar con más fuerza con su pelvis, embistiendo dentro de su cuerpo lentamente para estimular el pequeño y sensible grupo de nervios de su clítoris.

La joven había perdido la batalla de intentar mantener los pies sobre el suelo, y había alzado las piernas, presionando las rodillas contra los lados del torso de Severus, moviendo las caderas en conjunto con las de él. Apenas era capaz de formar las múltiples eses que formaban el nombre de su amante, pero le suplicaba silenciosamente por más.

Solo le tomó a Severus unos segundos para arrastrar a Hermione desde el montículo de seda hasta el suelo llano, amontonando la seda debajo de su trasero. De inmediato, cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y penetrándola tan profundamente como le era posible. Hermione gritó muy agudo al sentir el nuevo ángulo de penetración, pero agradeció profusamente los movimientos más fervorosos de Severus, de la misma manera que había adorado las embestidas más suaves. Envolviéndolo con sus brazos y piernas, Hermione se movía al compás del cuerpo de Severus, sabiendo que, aunque indescriptible, la sensación del miembro de él moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, no duraría para siempre.

"Severus…" Gimió la castaña, siendo capaz de pronunciar su nombre apropiadamente esa única vez. "Yo…y..yo…"

El rostro de Hermione se contorsionaba con placer al tiempo que envolvía el cuerpo de Severus apretadamente, tanto que ya le parecía que se fusionaba con él, que formaba parte de su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar violentamente, tanto que el temblor se transfería hacia el cuerpo de Severus, pero aun así no lo detuvo.

"Eso es mi dulce niña," Animó Severus con voz ronca, deteniéndose para besar los labios de Hermione. "Déjate llevar, hazlo por mí. Quiero sentir cómo te vienes."

Tal vez haya sido esa profunda estocada final, apuntada directamente hacia el centro de su cuerpo, lo que instantáneamente llevó a la castaña al precipicio. O tal vez hayan sido las dulces palabras pronunciadas como un murmullo por la profunda voz de Severus, que siempre parecía teñida con un dejo de lujuria, que nunca fallaba en excitarla. O pudo ser una combinación de las dos cosas, adicionadas al hecho de haber conseguido tener al hombre que tanto había deseado por tanto tiempo, pero que no había podido admitir que deseaba, y también, el darse cuenta, que ahora, de verdad lo poseía, de la forma más íntima y física posible.

Sin duda alguna, fue todo eso, pero por ahora, Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida después de haber tenido el más intenso orgasmo que jamás haya experimentado en su vida.

N/T: Mil disculpas por haber demorado tanto. He tenido unos cuantos problemas personales que resolver. Algunos todavía no se han resuelto, pero prometo terminar con esta historia lo más rápido que pueda.

Agradezco mucho mucho a quienes pusieron la historia en favoritas y en alerta, a pesar de la larga demora.

Solo queda un capítulo y se termina. Trataré de publicar una historia en cuanto me sea posible. Prometo no desaparecer, al menos no por el momento.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Completamente inconsciente de todo, excepto de la sensación que el miembro de Severus causaba dentro de su súper sensitivo cuerpo, al rozar y moverse dentro de ella, Hermione nunca registró la solitaria lágrima que escapaba desde la esquina de su ojo derecho, y tampoco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba gritando, lo suficiente como para dejarla sin voz más tarde, o al menos dejarla ronca. Y aun teniendo el rostro de Severus tan cerca del suyo, sus ojos, aunque completamente abiertos, no llegaban a ver nada. Sentía la sangre agolparse en sus oídos como si de agua se tratara, así que apenas escuchó el rugido de su amante al llegar al clímax, que fue casi tan fuerte como el de ella.

El miembro de Severus se estremeció con los últimos estertores del clímax, aunque aún no estaba listo para abandonar la suave calidez que ofrecía el cuerpo de Hermione, así que siguió embistiendo erráticamente. Solo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no sentía las piernas y que estaba en peligro de aplastar a la hechicera bajo su cuerpo, se apartó y retiró su miembro del interior de la castaña, para acomodarse junto a ella.

Los dos colapsaron muy satisfechos, sobre un montón de seda arruinada, yaciendo allí en un enredo de piernas y brazos, mientras el aire frío secaba sus cuerpos empapados de sudor.

"Diablos, necesito urgentemente un cigarrillo." Fue el primer pensamiento coherente que apareció en la cabeza de Severus pasados diez minutos. "Me pregunto si habrán algunos cigarrillos miniatura escondidos por aquí."

Hermione soltó una cansada carcajada y se movió perezosamente a su lado. "No sabía que fumaras."

"En realidad ya no. Solía hacerlo hace tiempo. Pero luego de esto…" Hizo una pausa para poner su mano sobre el todavía palpitante sexo de Hermione. "Después de esto, bien podría volver a empezar."

"Mejor no lo hagas." Lo reprendió ella suavemente. "No quiero que dejes mi casa oliendo a cigarro."

"Un solo día contigo y ya me estás mandoneando."

"Eso es, protesta todo lo que quieras, pero alguien tiene que ver por ti."

"¿Y de quién es el trabajo de velar por ti?"

"Tuyo, y no pretendas que alguna vez dejaste de hacerlo."

Un suave rubor apareció en las mejillas de Severus, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada acurrucándose a su lado para notarlo.

"No es como que quiera moverme, pero si el efecto de la poción termina mientras estamos dormidos…digamos que no tengo ganas de tener el trasero lleno de astillas."

Hermione exhale ruidosamente.

"De acuerdo. Supongo que será cuestión de regresar al suelo de mi habitación porque probablemente termine rompiéndome la cabeza si trato de escalar hasta la cama."

Luego de acumular suficiente fuerza de voluntad para moverse de la relativa comodidad de la pila de seda en la casa de muñecas, (aunque Hermione insistió en llevarse algunas, porque la alfombra no era muy suave), ambos salieron de la pequeña construcción y se acomodaron en el centro de la habitación. Solo tres bufandas se habían salvado del fervoroso sexo, y Hermione y Severus se envolvieron con dos de ellas, utilizando la tercera como almohada.

Durmieron durante toda la transformación.

Hermione solo despertó cuando escuchó a Severus protestar sobre algo que se le había atorado en el trasero. Cuando revisó y encontró una de las dichosas bufandas de seda, Hermione no pudo evitar estallar en histéricas carcajadas.

"Ríe ahora que puedes, porque no creo que puedas usar estas cosas nunca más."

"¿Y qué?" Se rio Hermione. "Me los voy a quedar como recuerdo de esta inolvidable tarde. Ahora, arriba, levántate que quiero llevar a mi furiosa serpiente a la cama."

"¿Furiosa serpiente? Yo te mostraré lo que es una furiosa serpiente."

Sin más ceremonias, tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y la arrojó sobre la cama, después de mover ordenadamente una abandonada pila de libros, por la cual, anteriormente, Hermione le había gritado cuando había querido patearlos.

Severus besó y acarició a la gimiente joven hasta que ella suplicó por piedad. Eventualmente, Hermione terminó boca abajo sobre el colchón, sostenida por una mano de delgados dedos sobre la cintura, con Severus follándola por detrás, haciéndola venirse con tal intensidad, que olvidó su nombre.

Severus nunca obtuvo su cigarrillo luego de eso, pero resultó que la cama de Hermione era mucho más suave y blanda, y se prestaba mucho más a la actividad, que el duro suelo de la casa de muñecas.

Y sus rodillas también estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Fin

N/T: Bueno, acá tienen el final. Espero que les haya gustado.

En cuanto pueda, publicaré otra historia. Trataré de no demorar mucho.

¡Muchas gracias por seguirme!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
